Les Passeurs
by mewinnie
Summary: Il existe une infinité de dimension. Tarah vivait normalement dans l'une d'elle jusqu'au jour où on lui apprend qu'elle est une Passeuse. Une des rares personnes capable de traversé le voile séparant chaque dimension. Mais le jour où un hold-up tourne mal, la panique la pousse à partir dans une autre dimension. Une dimension peuplée de super-héros
1. Prologue

Prologue.

Tarah avançait calmement dans le long couloir sombre. Elle fixait ses pieds, incapable de regarder autre chose. Sur son dos, le sac à dos qu'on lui avait dit de prendre. Deux-trois affaires pas plus lui avait-on dit. Elle ne réalisait toujours pas.

C'est tellement cliché de dire que votre vie peut basculer d'un jour à l'autre. Mais c'est la réalité. Ce matin, tout ce en quoi elle croyait avait été remis en cause, son monde avait basculer pour laisser place à des incertitudes, des questions sans réponses. La notion même de rationalité avait été remise en jeu. La personne qu'elle était aurait disparut d'ici quelques mois.

Hier encore, elle arpentait les couloirs de son petit lycée. Elle riait avec ses amies et se plaignait des cours, comme toute adolescente de dix-sept ans. Hier encore, elle craquait sur le beau Louis Boyals, rougissant dès qu'il lui jetait un coup d'oeil, comme une fille de douze ans. Hier encore, elle faisait rire ses amies à cause de sa naïveté passagère. Hier encore, elle était Tarah Scotts. Aujourd'hui, elle n'en était plus si sûre.

Ce matin, lorsque son frère l'avait réveillé, elle avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle l'avait lu dans son regard. Elle s'était présentée en pyjama dans le salon, une femme l'attendait. Une femme qui la guiderait dans son nouveau monde, sa nouvelle vie. Une femme qui lui apprendrait à vivre avec ses capacités. Ses capacités qui commençaient tout juste à apparaître, pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela tombe sur elle ?

Cette femme l'emmenait dans les bases, celles où l'on formait les Passeurs.

Les Passeurs, un terme si vaste. Pour elle, il représentait juste le passage dans une vie qu'elle n'avait pas voulu. Des dons qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais se voir attribuer. Les Passeurs étaient presque toujours des personnes sans trop d'importance. Ceux effacés. Ceux qui ne feraient pas grand chose de leur vie. Etre Passeur leur offrait un échappatoire, une moyen d'échapper à leur vie monotone. Mais Tarah s'y plaisait. Elle aimait ses amis, sa famille, son lycée, ses cours, la boulangerie de son village, tant d'autres choses insignifiantes qui en cet instant précis, lui manquaient plus que tout.

Tirée de ses pensées par une alarme, Tarah releva les yeux sur le pan de mur qui s'ouvrait face à elle. Installés à des tables, d'autres jeunes discutaient en mangeant. Une cafétéria. Le lieu semblait si vivant par rapport au long couloir terne qu'elle venait d'arpenter. Vivant mais pourtant morne. Les murs en bétons n'étaient pas décorés, ni lavés. Les tables étaient en métal, où quoi que ce soit à l'aspect métallisé et de couleur grise.

« Mademoiselle Scotts, bienvenue dans le Réfectoire, je vous laisse vous installez à une table, commença la brune qui était venue la chercher, je reviens vous cherchez d'ici un quart d'heure. »

Tarah l'observa s'éloigner. Lentement, elle commença à faire son chemin entre les tables. Personne ne faisait attention à elle. Un garçon la bouscula sans même s'excuser et continua son chemin. Les échos des conversations lui tapaient sur les nerfs alors qu'elle avançait, seule, dans le dédale des tables. Elle espérait en trouver une libre, où elle pourrait enfin s'asseoir en attendant l'éducatrice qui lui ferait visiter les lieux.

Elle repéra une table où trônait un sac à dos militaire et un plateau rempli de nourriture.

« T'es nouvelle n'est-ce pas ? »

Avec un sursaut, la jeune fille se tourna vers le garçon. Il ne devait pas avoir plus que son âge. Il avait des cheveux châtain et un regard doux. Timidement, elle hocha la tête de bas en haut.

« T'en fais pas, je suis là que depuis hier. Viens t'asseoir vers moi, dit-il en désignant la table qu'elle observait, autant se faire des amis vite ici. »

Elle tenta un petit sourire timide. Ce garçon avait l'air sympa. Alors qu'elle s'installait face à lui, il reprit la parole :

« Au fait, j'm'appelle Hayden, bienvenue au centre d'entraînement au Passage ! »


	2. Chapitre 1 - Déprimant quotidien

Chapitre 1

C'est pas vrai... Hayden.

Tarah sortit de la douche rapidement, échappant au jet d'eau glacée.

« Hayden ! T'as encore utilisé toute l'eau chaude bordel ! Cria-t-elle.

-Oups, désolé ! » fit une voix étouffée.

Tarah voyait d'ici son sourire moqueur. Cela faisait bientôt deux ans qu'elle vivait à New-York avec son meilleur ami. Depuis ce fameux jour où elle arriva au centre d'entraînement, Hayden devint l'ami dont elle avait besoin, quelqu'un qui comprenait bien ce qu'elle ressentait.

Soupirant, elle enroula son corps dans une serviette accrochée au mur, observant son reflet dans le miroir sale de leur salle-de-bain. Lentement, elle entreprit de démêler ses cheveux roux.

Après dix minutes passées à se préparer, Tarah débarqua enfin dans la petite cuisine de leur appartement. Hayden lisait, installé sur le canapé du salon. Tarah ouvrit le frigo et sortit la brique de jus d'orange avant de se servir un verre. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au calendrier sur le frigo. Et mince.

C'était aujourd'hui.

Elle sentit le regard d'Hayden sur son dos. Il savait également. Tarah ne voulait pas se retourner, faire face aux questions d'Hayden. Elle devait rester calme et se contrôler. Elle savait le faire, ne pas céder à la panique, c'était une des premières leçons qui étaient enseignée au centre. Inspirant et expirant, Tarah déposa son verre sur le plan de travail et s'y agrippa en fermant les yeux. Elle devait se contrôler. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que la date était venue aussi vite, encore un jour et elle les verrait à nouveau. Ses parents.

Elle savait grâce à son petit frère qu'ils étaient rentrés depuis deux semaines. C'est Hayden qui avait pris l'initiative de les inviter à manger.

Elle l'entendit se lever du canapé et s'approcher d'elle. Ce n'est que quand elle arriva à sentir la chaleur de son corps qu'il s'immobilisa.

« Tout ira bien. »

Trois mots. Trois mots auxquels elle essayait de croire. Elle se tourna vers son meilleur ami et le serra dans ses bras. Bien qu'il resta encore un jour de répit avant de faire face à ses géniteurs, Tarah était anxieuse. Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle ne les avait pas vu. Il y a deux ans, ils avaient déménagé en Europe, fuient le Canada, laissé Tarah seule avec son frère et Hayden. Elle chassa rapidement de ses pensées la raison de leur départ.

Elle aimait ses parents, plus que tout au monde. C'était sa mère qui lui avait appris à dessiner, à laisser son imagination s'exprimer, à laisser sortir sa créativité. Sa mère était une femme remarquable, elle voyait du bon en tout le monde et sa créativité dépassait sa bonté. Tarah ne l'avait jamais vu triste, de toute son enfance, elle retenait le grand sourire de sa mère, comme si elle ne pouvait vivre autrement qu'en souriant.

Son père, lui, était tout aussi gentil, il avait enseigné à sa fille l'histoire et l'amour du passé, la connaissance de nos ancêtres. Il était professeur de littérature française à l'université et était né en France. Il n'avait déménagé au Canada que pour ses études et avait ainsi rencontré sa mère. Des fois, Tarah s'était surprise à se demander comment ils avaient pu tomber amoureux, sa mère était sociable, parlait à tout le monde, riait plus fort que quiconque tandis que son père était discret et réservé. Mais cet équilibre avait permis à Tarah et Shaun, son jeune frère, de grandir aimés.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le mouvement d'Hayden. Il la lâcha et alla s'asseoir à la table, il attrapa le paquet de cigarette posée près des fruits et s'en alluma une. Tarah leva les yeux au ciel. Hayden fumait trop, elle détestait ça. Mais il se faisait toujours un plaisir de fumer devant elle, en la regardant dans les yeux. Il aimait l'embêter, c'était leur quotidien. Un quotidien bien triste.

A vrai dire, si elle n'avait pas été une Passeuse, elle aurait pu avoir un quotidien bien différent.

« Différent comment ? Demanda Hayden, avec son éternel sourire en coin.

-Oh c'est pas vrai, commença la rousse, moustique je t'ai déjà dit de-

-Ne pas lire dans tes pensées, ouais, je sais. »

Il prit une longue bouffée avec de recracher la fumée et écrasa la cendre sur la table. Un Télépathe. Quelle chance... Un mois environ après leur arrivée au centre d'entraînement, on leur avait appris qu'ils possédaient un pouvoir. Il existait quatre pouvoirs différents à acquérir : la télépathie, la télékinésie, l'empathie et la téléportation. Hayden s'était révéler être un Télépathe, il avait maîtrisé son don assez rapidement, il était intelligent. De plus, ce n'était pas le plus dangereux. Les Télé-kinésiste et les Téléporteurs étaient les plus dangereux dons à maîtriser. Bien sûr, il avait fallu que Tarah soit une Télé-kinésiste. Même après sept ans passés au centre à s'entraîner, elle avait peur de son pouvoir, de ses capacités. Elle les contrôlait bien mieux qu'au début mais une peur sourde envahissait son corps dès l'instant où elle quittait l'appartement. Elle avait sans cesse peur qu'un événement la fasse paniquer, ou bien que la maîtrise lui échappe. Elle avait peur de blesser quelqu'un. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne sortait jamais. Elle était quasiment certaine que la plupart des voisins pensent qu'Hayden vit seul.

 _Ça m'arrangerait qu'ils connaissent ton existence, une certaine voisine du quatrième me lâcherait un peu plus._

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, cette fois il n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'exprimer à voix haute et avait favorisé son talents. En retour, il lui fit un clin d'oeil. Elle voyait très bien de quoi il parlait. Plus d'une fois, Hayden était rentré en soupirant, se plaignant que « la blondasse sans cervelle du quatrième » lui avait de nouveau fait des avances. Puis il jetait le courrier sur la table basse du salon et s'allumait une clope. Hayden n'aimait pas les filles sans vraiment de personnalité, le genre peste du lycée, croqueuse d'homme, une plastique superbe mais une âme plate, sans relief, sans profondeur.

Mais celle-ci semblait tenace malgré le rejet du jeune homme. Elle devait l'espionner où quelque chose du style, elle connaissait l'heure exacte à laquelle il descendait prendre le courrier, ses horaires de travail -elle s'arrangeait toujours pour se trouver en même temps que lui dans l'ascenseur- ainsi que le jour où il descendait les poubelles. Sincèrement, cette fille agaçait autant Hayden -qui n'utilisait plus que les escaliers- qu'elle faisait rire Tarah. Peut-être qu'un jour la jeune fille se pointerait à l'appartement. Tarah s'était promis d'ouvrir la porte si jamais cela arrivait.

 _Je ne te laisserai pas le choix de toute façon._

« Hayden, est-ce que tu comptes arrêter de lire mes pensées ?

-Vu que tu parles pas, non. »

Elle soupira. Et ce sourire, elle finirait par croire qu'il était né ainsi.

« Je ne suis pas une grande parleuse et tu le sais, finit-elle par dire.

-Pourtant tu penses beaucoup, commenta Hayden.

-Comme tout le monde, nan ? Répliqua sa meilleure amie.

-Ne me le fait pas dire.

-Comme la blonde du quatrième... »

Elle sut qu'elle avait gagné la partie, il leva la tête vers le plafond et poussa un râle comme s'il était à l'agonie.

« Me parle pas d'elle ! Purée si tu savais ce que j'ai lu dans son esprit une fo-

-Stop ! S'exclama Tarah, je veux pas en savoir plus ! »

Elle termina sa phrase par un éclat de rire, suivit de celui d'Hayden. Elle entendit l'horloge du salon sonné, il était presque dix heures.

« Faut qu'j'y aille, lança Hayden en se levant, à ce soir renard ! »

Il déposa un baiser sur son front, attrapa sa parka beige et son écharpe, puis quitta l'appartement. Moustique et Renard. C'était leurs surnoms, elle en était fière. Hayden l'appelait renard à cause de ses cheveux et de sa manie à toujours renifler la nourriture avant de la manger. N'importe quelle nourriture. Elle l'appelait moustique parce qu'il était aussi embêtant et qu'elle l'entendait dans sa tête alors qu'il était dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle laissa échapper un petit sourire et commença son morne quotidien. Elle entreprit de cacher le paquet de cigarette de secours d'Hayden. Il en gardait toujours un au cas où il oubli d'en racheter. Ce qui arrivait quasiment tout le temps. Et à chaque fois, il pestait sur Tarah qui avait encore trouvé le moyen de le cacher dans un endroit encore plus dur que la dernière fois. Cette fois-ci, elle opta pour la latte de plancher cassée du salon. Elle la souleva et déposa le paquet rouge en dessous. Parfait. Elle décida ensuite d'aller dessiner un peu. Assise au bureau du salon, elle gribouilla plus qu'elle ne dessina pendant une heure. Le dessin lui rappelait trop sa mère. Tout en restant assise, elle attrapa un livre dans la bibliothèque et commença sa lecture. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, les mots dansaient devant sans yeux et elle réalisa que c'était la quatrième fois qu'elle lisait la même phrase.

Elle regarda l'heure sur l'ordinateur. Il était à peine onze heures et demi. La journée allait être longue.

Lorsque qu'Hayden rentra, il était un peu plus tard que d'habitude.

« J'suis rentré, à la bourre je sais, y avait des bouchons. »

Tarah sortit la tête de sa chambre, acquiesça, puis disparue à nouveau. Elle était en train de choisir quels vêtements porter demain, face à ses parents. Dans la cuisine, elle entendit Hayden se servir une bière, puis il alluma la chaîne hi-fi. Incapable de se décider, elle abandonna sa tâche et le rejoint dans le salon. Elle le trouva dans la même position que le matin même, assis sur le canapé, en train de lire et cette fois, il avait une bière à la main. Elle choisit de l'imiter et alla chercher une canette dans le frigo. Trois coups furent alors frapper à la porte. Étrange, ils n'attendaient personne pourtant.

Hayden pose uniquement son livre et alla ouvrir. Elle n'arriva pas à entendre ce qu'il dit, mais elle perçut distinctement la porte fermée et observa la personne qui venait d'entrer. Une tignasse rouse cachée par un bonnet et encore emmitouflé dans son manteau, elle vit son frère faire glisser son sac de son épaule.

« Salut Tarah. »

Sans réfléchir, elle courut jusqu'à lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il la dépassait presque d'une tête à présent.

« Shaun ! Comment tu vas ? Tu ne m'avais pas donné de nouvelles depuis ton dernier message ! »

Il lui sourit juste, elle savait qu'elle ne voulait pas tant que ça avoir de réponse. Elle la connaissait déjà : un coup de cœur trop emporté de son petit frère. Il avait tendance à s'accrocher trop vite et à déchanter rapidement. Mais elle s'en fichait, tout ce qui importait, c'est qu'il soit là. Elle avait toujours été très proche de lui.

« Désolé de débarquer à l'improviste, mais je me suis souvenu du repas demain et... bafouilla-t-il.

-T'inquiète pas, y a aucun problème, tu dormiras dans mon lit si tu veux, dit-elle.

-Oh non te dérange pas Tarou, le canapé m'ira super ! »

Trop heureuse pour argumenter, elle le laissa poser son sac et son manteau sur le-dit canapé. Derrière, Hayden assistait au retrouvaille tout en -Tarah le savait- lisant leurs pensées.

Elle lui adressa un sourire entendu et il leva les mains au ciel avec son regard disant « Je suis innocent ». Finalement, il y avait un bon côté à retrouver ses parents. Elle retrouvait également son frère.

« Jusque là, je suis, dit Shaun en avalant ses spaghettis.

-Et il y a deux pouvoirs additionnels, en tout cas ils les nomment ainsi, continua Hayden, bougeant ses mains tant il était concentré sur la discussion.

-Les principaux, les éléments et les additionnels alors ?

-C'est ça, répondit Tarah.

-Et c'est quoi, questionna le frère de Tarah, les additionnels ?

-Euh, j'ai oublié, marmonna la jeune fille.

-Technopatie et Cryokinésie, enchaîna Hayden, il me semble qu'ils ne sont pas trop compliqués à maîtriser... »

Cela faisait bientôt un quart d'heure -depuis le début du repas- que Shaun et Hayden discutaient des pouvoirs des Passeurs. Tarah intervenait de temps à autre mais elle s'abstenait. Ce n'était pas les cours où elle avait été le plus attentive. Elle connaissait les bases, après les quatre pouvoirs principaux, un Passeur était en mesure de développer d'autres dons. Des éléments et des additionnels, mais Hayden en savait beaucoup plus qu'elle. Pourtant, aucun des deux n'avait encore fait preuve d'un autre talent. Ce qui ne dérangeait sûrement pas Tarah. Une fois son assiette finie, elle débarrassa la table tandis que ses deux plus proches amis argumentaient sur les bienfaits de posséder plus d'un pouvoir.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement, Shaun et Tarah se renseignant un peu sur les changements qu'il y avait pu avoir en deux semaines, puis partageant les souvenirs de leur parent. Hayden, lui, lisait, des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Puis Tarah avait décidé qu'il était temps de se coucher, même si l'appréhension l'empêcherait de trouver le sommeil avant deux heures.

C'est ainsi qu'elle passa la nuit à penser au lendemain, à penser à ses parents. Elle s'endormit uniquement à trois heures.

Elle était levée depuis deux heures déjà, elle s'occupait de préparer le plat principal. Hayden était en charge de l'entrée et Shaun du dessert. Après une heure de préparation, tous les plats étaient prêts. Mais il restait un détail.

« Tarah, tu crois pas qu'on devrait leur offrir un truc ? »

Elle y avait pensé. Plus d'une fois, mais en voyant le regard de son frère, elle réalisa qu'elle aurait dû le faire.

« On a qu'à y aller maintenant, il reste une demi-heure avant qu'ils arrivent, proposa Shaun.

-Oh, je suis pas sûre que...marmonna Tarah.

-Si, tu dois y aller renard, je vous accompagne. »

Hayden lisait la panique en elle. Cela faisait presque quatre mois qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dehors et elle s'en sortait très bien. Elle contrôla sa respiration comme elle avait appris à le faire. Le temps semblait s'écoula plus lentement tandis qu'elle lassait ses chaussures et qu'elle enfilait son manteau par dessus son gilet. Elle attrapa son sac à dos au passage. L'anxiété lui donnait des sueurs froides et elle contrôlait tellement ses pouvoirs qu'elle ne faisait presque pas attention à où elle posait les pieds. Elle manqua une marche mais se raccrocha de justesse à la rambarde. C'est une fois dehors, quand l'air froid de novembre la frappa et qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de trembler alors que sa vue se troublait qu'Hayden lui attrapa la main. Le contact chaud que cela lui procura la ramena sur terre. Il ne la lâchait pas et elle s'agrippait à lui, comme s'il était le pilier qui permettait à son pouvoir de rester en elle. Shaun marchait un peu devant eux, observant les quelques boutiques qu'il apercevait jusqu'à poser les yeux sur une bijouterie où il se dirigea, Hayden et Tarah sur les talons. Ils entrèrent dans la bijouterie et le chaud les fouetta. Tarah retira son écharpe et déambula devant les vitrines. Elle avait lâché Hayden mais elle ne se tenait pas bien loin de lui.

Mais tout bascula. Deux hommes cagoulés débarquèrent, tirant un cri à Tarah.

« Que personne ne bouge ! »

La boutique était trop petite pour pouvoir se cacher et l'arme pointée sur son frère la dissuada de toute chose. Au moment où elle en avait le plus besoin, ses pouvoirs semblaient avoir disparu. Elle paniquait sérieusement tandis que les deux individus récupéraient la caisse. Mais il fallut que son frère fasse des siennes. Profitant d'un moment d'inattention, il sauta sur le plus grand qu'il frappa. Mais l'autre était plus fort et Tarah hurla en voyant Shaun perdre l'avantage. Tout ce passa trop vite pour qu'elle ne comprenne. Les autres clients pleuraient ou paniquaient. L'homme venait d'abattre le vendeur et l'autre récupéra son arme qu'il pointa sur Shaun, au sol. Alors elle hurla, et le pistolet se pointa sur elle. Les sirènes de police retentirent dehors. Les deux hommes entendirent. Le premier tira sur une femme dans le fond. Tarah entendit deux autres coups de feu mais Hayden lui avait sauté dessus. Elle était étendue au sol, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, excepté de penser à fuit. Elle voulait être loin d'ici, loin de cette bijouterie. Elle aurait aimé que personne n'interrompe cette journée, elle aurait voulu être _dans une autre dimension._

Et sans qu'elle ne réalise vraiment ce qu'elle fasse, dans l'urgence de la situation, elle ferma les yeux pour être ailleurs. Partout ailleurs sauf _ici._

Et son souhait s'exauça.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Nouvelle Destination

Le cœur battant, Tarah remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus de bruit. Plus de hurlement, de pleurs, de sirènes. Prudemment, elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans la bijouterie mais dans une ruelle. C'est là qu'elle comprit. Trop rapidement, elle tenta de se lever mais un poids sur elle l'en empêcha.

« Je suis là, grogna plus que ne parla Hayden.

-Merde... Hé Hayden relève toi... Hayden ! »

Le garçon ne bougeait pas, il marmonnait sans qu'elle ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit. Mais elle était sûre de l'avoir entendu jurer plus d'une fois.

« Renard, on est où ? finit-il enfin par demander distinctement.

-J'en sais rien, je crois que j'ai fais un Passage, dans la panique... »

Il se releva d'un coup pour voir la ruelle comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle lut dans ses yeux la peur. Les Passages en pleine panique n'était jamais bon. Quel foutoir... Elle maudissait ce foutu don du Passage.

Il existait une infinité de dimension, séparées par une sorte de voile, enfin Tarah n'avait pas trop suivi la théorie au centre. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que les Passeurs étaient les seuls personne capable de traverser ce voile pour visiter les dimensions. Normalement, un Passage se préparait un minimum, les Passeurs, au centre, étaient informés de quelles dimensions il valait mieux éviter, celles qui n'exposaient pas trop de dangers et ainsi de suite. Pour accomplir un Passage en bonne et due forme, il fallait choisir sa destination. Là était le problème des Passages effectués dans la panique, aucune destination n'était choisie au préalable et le Passeur pouvait se retrouver dans une dimension pire qu'hostile. Pour l'instant, cela ne semblait pas le cas.

Tarah entendait les voitures rouler, elle percevait des bruits de voix étouffées dans les rues adjacentes à la ruelle où elle et Hayden se trouvait. De toute évidence, ils étaient encore à New-York. Maintenant, il fallait savoir ce qu'il y avait comme grande différence par rapport à son New-York. Elle savait déjà qu'il était impossible que cette dimension n'ai pas un côté hostile, c'était toujours le cas lorsqu'il s'agissait de Passage d'urgence. Elle se releva et s'approcha d'Hayden qui détaillait minutieusement les alentours. Enfin, à part des poubelles il n'y avait pas grand chose ici.

« Bon, tant qu'on aura pas trouvé dans quelle dimension on se trouve, je propose qu'on se planque, déclara Hayden.

-C'est la procédure en fait, railla Tarah.

-Oui... Bah écoute, pour une fois, on va la suivre. »

Alors qu'elle allait sourire, elle remarque la hanche gauche d'Hayden. Son t-shirt était déchiré et du sang coulait. C'est pas vrai, non ! Elle s'approcha de lui et regarda la blessure de plus près.

« T'inquiète pas j'ai déjà vu, dit-il, c'est superficiel, enfin ça me fait pas trop mal, juste éraflé. »

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de le regarder. Si sa mémoire était bonne, ils étaient obligés de rester six mois ici, une mesure de précaution ou un truc du style, elle ne se souvenait pas très bien, c'était Hayden le cerveau. Elle rabattit sa capuche sur sa chevelure un peu trop voyante. Hayden fit de même et, bras dessus-bras dessous, ils sortirent de la ruelle. Ils marchèrent longtemps dans les rues de New-York. Soudain, une vitrine attira l'attention de Tarah. Elle lâcha le bras de son meilleur ami et courut voir de plus près. Des figurines, des costumes, des bandes-dessinées. Elle regarda de plus près les figurines. Une sorte de robot humanoïde, ou bien était-ce une armure, rouge et bronze, à côté un homme dans un costume au couleur des États-Unis, un monstre géant vert. Les noms sous chaque figurine ne laissait pas place au doute.

« Hayden, tu te rappelles de la fille au centre, la jolie brune qui venait d'un monde de super-héros ?

-Celle qui se plaignait tout le temps des événements trop bizarre qui se déroulait dans sa dimension ?

-Celle-là même. »

Il lui jeta un regard confus, puis effrayé.

« Nan.

-Si, répondit simplement Tarah.

-T'es en train de me dire qu'on est dans une dimension avec des super-héros et des super-méchant qui se battent ? questionna-t-il.

-En gros. »

Ils auraient pu tomber sur pire, mais ça, c'était déjà gros. Elle lança un dernier coup d'oeil aux héros dont son amie au centre lui avait parlé. N'écoutant que d'une oreille à chaque fois, Tarah regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir fait plus attention aux détails que lui donnait la brune à l'époque.

Mais une chose était sûre. Il fallait qu'ils se cachent. Si jamais elle venait à perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, ces héros aurait vite vent d'une personne capable de déplacer des objets sans les toucher.

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait pas surveiller du tout ses capacités et pourtant, rien de fâcheux n'était arrivé. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle ne paniquait plus. Enfin presque plus. Au fond d'elle, Tarah était effrayée. Elle se trouvait dans une dimension qu'elle ne connaissait pas, dangereuse en plus, avec pour seul repère Hayden. Il n'y avait même pas son frère... Shaun !

Avec le passage, Tarah avait presque oublié son jeune frère ! Il était encore là-bas, dans la bijouterie ! Les coups de feu... Et si il avait été blessé. Elle se souvenait juste de lui à terre, des coups de feu, des coups de poings. Sa respiration s'accélérait tandis que ses pensées la menait sur l'éventualité de la mort de son frère. Hayden devait suivre également ses pensées parce qu'il tenta d'attraper son bras quand la vision d'un Shaun au sol, du sang s'écoulant de l'endroit où la balle l'avait touchée s'imposa à Tarah. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle tremblait. Plus loin, un vendeur dans un kiosque à journaux observa, impuissant, toutes ces revues s'envoler et tomber sans raison apparente. Hayden vit aussi ce qui était en train de se passer et il tenta de raisonner Tarah. Mais elle ne l'entendait plus. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était sa lâcheté. Elle avait abandonné son frère, il était sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est. Elle l'avait laissé. Elle aurait pu ramper vers lui et effectuer un Passage avec lui. Mais elle n'avait penser qu'à elle. Elle était lâche.

Les vitres des voitures autour d'eux explosèrent. Hayden tenta le tout pour le tout et frappa Tarah. Heureusement, cela fonctionna et il lui attrapa la main.

« Faut pas rester là renard ! Cours ! »

L'entraînent avec lui, ils coururent le plus loin possible de l'avenue où ils étaient. Loin des dégâts qu'elle avait causé. Tarah sentait qu'il utilisait ses pouvoirs, il les poussait plus loin que d'habitude en forçant les gens à se déplacer à tel ou tel endroit, en tentant de leur faire oublier qu'ils les avaient vu. C'était dangereux et surtout, interdit par les règles des Passeurs. Révéler, même sans vraiment le faire, ses pouvoirs aux autres dans une autre dimension. Si il recommençait, il serait forcé de rentrer dans la sienne.

Leur course s'arrêta sous un pont. Personne n'était ici, personne ne pourrait les trouver. Tarah tentait de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal tandis qu'Hayden s'asseyait sur le bitume, la tête dans ses mains. Tarah comprit en voyant ses sourcils froncés et ses yeux clos qu'il souffrait d'un horrible mal de tête. Il avait trop forcé sur son pouvoir. L'adrénaline l'avait fait tenir durant la course mais elle comprit qu'il était épuisé. Elle-même commençait à sentir les picotements de la fatigue dans ses yeux, son ventre gargouillait et elle avait la gorge sèche. Elle ne voulait pas bouger, c'est pourquoi elle se concentra sur ses sens. Pas loin du pont, elle savait qu'il y avait une épicerie. Elle s'assit et ferma les yeux, comme lors de ses entraînements. Elle se visualisa devant les portes automatiques, elle entrait dans l'épicerie. De l'eau. Visualisant une bouteille, elle la saisit, ainsi qu'un paquet de céréale. Puis, elle se concentra et attira jusqu'à elle les ravitaillements. En une seconde, elle les vit arriver sur elle. Elle les attrapa au vol et se désaltéra. Elle ne voulait pas perturber son moustique, alors elle posa le paquet de ses céréales favorites près de lui et se concentra à nouveau pour trouver des couvertures ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui leur permettrait de tenir la nuit. Elle ne visualisa rien d'autre que ça, pas de lieu. Mais une fois l'idée en tête, elle y attira à nouveau à elle. Deux secondes plus tard, elle déposa sur les épaules d'Hayden une couverture noire. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Si ils devaient passer six mois ici, dans ces conditions, elle allait finir par craquer. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre qui indiquait qu'il était une heure passée. Le temps était clair et le soleil ne les effleurait même pas. Bien cachés dans l'ombre du pont, Tarah espérait que personne ne les repérerait avant une semaine. Vivre comme des fugitifs, elle détestait. Mais ils y seraient obligés.

A ses côtés, Hayden commençait à se sentir mieux, il appuya sa tête sur la paroi glaciale du pieds du pont.

« On peut pas rester là, murmura-t-il, c'est pas assez prudent.

-Et où veux-tu aller ?

-Ailleurs renard. Je veux pas vivre dehors. »

Génial. Elle avait trois solutions, aller voir si son appartement existait toujours dans cette dimension et si il était libre, se rendre dans une agence immobilière et regarder quels étaient les lieux libres où Hayden et elle pourrait se cacher ou bien trouver un refuge pour sans-abri, qui était la solution qu'elle aimait le moins. Elle devait se décider, et vite. Rien qu'en regardant Hayden, elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas marcher avant deux heures, il était trop épuisé. Elle devrait le laisser là.

« Bon, tu te reposes ici, commença la jeune fille, moi je vais chercher où dormir cette nuit. »

Il s'apprêtait à rétorquer mais Tarah le coupa.

« Moustique j'rigole pas, bouge pas, ok ?

-Ok c'est bon », soupira-t-il.

Elle se leva et partit de là où ils venaient. Les rues étaient les mêmes, elle se repérait assez facilement même si elle ne sortait jamais, son sens de l'orientation était inné. Bientôt, elle fut à l'emplacement exact de leur immeuble. Mais à la place de l'immeuble se trouvait un supermarché. Génial. Elle soupira et fit demi-tour. Sur le chemin, elle avait vu deux ou trois différentes agences immobilière. Elle marchait tout en observant les alentours, mains dans les poches. Elle avait les poings serrés et les mains moites. Et si elle perdait de nouveau le contrôle ? Elle savait qu'il fallait éviter de pensé à cela mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Alors qu'elle repoussait les horribles visions de son frère mort, elle réalisa. Ses parents. Que feraient-ils ? Si... Lorsqu'ils apprendraient qu'il y a eu un cambriolage qui a mal fini, près de chez elle, et qu'ils découvriraient le corps de Shaun, blessé ou mort, mais pas une trace de leur aînée, ils comprendraient. Qu'elle avait fui. Cette fois, ils ne lui pardonneraient pas... Cette fois, ils ne se contenteraient pas de partir loin d'elle...

Chassant d'une main les larmes qui perlaient de ses yeux, elle s'arrêta subitement. Personne ne faisait attention à elle. Enfin, c'était l'impression que les gens donnaient. Au centre, ils avaient été formés à détecter si ils étaient suivis ou espionnés. Et elle le savait, des gens à l'instant même était en train d'étudier ses moindres faits et gestes. Elle ne voulait pas savoir qui, elle devait réagir comme on le lui avait appris. L'air de rien, elle reprit sa marche. Elle avait peur. Dans une rue plus loin, des gens ramassaient les débris de verres. Les verres qu'elle avait fait exploser en arrivant. Elle devait rester calme. Elle voyait devant elle l'insigne de l'agence, encore quelques pas et elle y serait. Se comporter comme une citoyenne normale. Elle s'arrêta et lut toutes les annonces. Elle repéra un appartement plutôt spacieux pas très loin du pont où ils étaient. Ok, ça c'est fait. Elle mémorisa l'adresse. Elle hésita quelques secondes à faire venir les clés jusqu'à elle malgré les espions. Ce ne sont que des clés après tout, peut-être qu'ils ne verront rien. Au lieu de se concentrer, elle les appela juste, elle avait trop peur d'être vue. Une seconde après, elle marchait en serrant fermement dans sa main la clé de leur futur maison, pour les six mois à venir. Un peu anxieuse à l'idée d'avoir été vu par ces gens qui la suivait, elle accéléra le pas.

Pourtant, elle sentait toujours qu'elle était suivie. Elle décida d'emprunter une ruelle, des chemins plus sombres. Ils n'allaient sûrement pas la suivre ici, non ?

C'est seulement une fois qu'elle fut hors du vacarme de la rue principal qu'elle se détendit un peu. Elle venait d'emprunter une ruelle adjacente menant droit au pont quand elle entendit des bruit de pas derrière elle. Quatre personnes. Ils y avaient quatre personnes qui la suivaient. Brusquement, elle fit volte-face. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir leur visage, juste leurs armes pointées sur elle. Alors, tout le flot de panique et de peur qu'elle retenait se déversa en elle. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien et ne voulait plus rien contrôler. Juste être loin d'eux. Elle les envoya s'écraser contre le mur de la ruelle en face et s'enfuit en courant. Elle se concentrait sur elle-même, elle savait qu'elle serait capable de se porter et de voler pour rejoindre Hayden, mais c'était beaucoup trop risqué. Des carreaux explosaient ici et là sur son passage.

A bout de souffle, elle atteint l'ombre rassurante du pont et se précipita sur son ami.

« Hayden debout ! Lève-toi on a pas le temps !

-Quoi, attends qu'est-ce qu'y s'passe ? bafouilla-t-il.

-J'ai été suivie ! Cours ! »

Elle s'en voulait de lui imposer un nouvel effort, mais l'appartement se trouvait à deux rues d'ici, si ils se dépêchaient, ils l'atteindraient sans encombre.

Une fois sur pieds, le jeune homme courut à la suite de sa camarade. Elle n'allait pas trop vite, de toute façon elle ne sentait plus personne les suivant. Ils avaient ralenti l'allure sans pour autant marcher lentement. Une fois arrivés à l'adresse retenue par Tarah, ils entrèrent rapidement dans l'immeuble et grimpèrent jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvait l'appartement. Quand Tarah eut fermé et verrouillé la porte, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Cette agence meublait les appartements de toute évidence. Elle ne se sentait toujours pas en sécurité pourtant. Hayden était accoudé à l'évier dans la cuisine, il sortit son paquet de cigarette et en alluma une.

Pour une fois, Tarah sourit devant ce geste. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient vivre à peu près normalement finalement.

Puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte.


	4. Chapitre 3 - Les Avengers

Le cœur de Tarah battait à cent à l'heure. Ses jambes refusaient de bouger et Hayden n'osait pas aller ouvrir.

« On sait que vous êtes là. »

Tarah sursauta quand elle entendit la porte se faire enfoncer et vit débarquer cinq hommes en noir, armés. Ils avaient tous dégainés et se tenaient prêts à tirer. Une voix s'infiltra alors dans son esprit.

 _ _Reste calme renard. Ils ne comptent pas tirer, ils doivent nous ramener vivant.__

Génial, c'est rassurant.

 _ _Crée une diversion, ça devrait pas être compliqué.__

Tarah leva les yeux, derrière les hommes se trouvaient une bibliothèque. Elle pouvait facilement la faire tomber.

 _ _Super oui ! A l'instant où elle attirera l'attention des idiots, saute par la fenêtre.__

Quel plan. Utiliser les escaliers de secours. Génial, bravo Hayden. Mais elle ne voyait pas d'autre solution que de lui obéir. Elle l'observa lever les mains en l'air et s'approcher des hommes, donc de la fenêtre. Tarah se concentra comme elle put et poussa mentalement la bibliothèque. Au moment où celle-ci commença lentement à basculer, Tarah se redressa, mains en l'air également, et s'approcha d'Hayden. Elle remarqua alors qu'un des hommes tournaient le regard vers l'objet qui tombait comme au ralenti. Il hurla un attention et les deux jeunes coururent sur la fenêtre avant de sauter et de dévaler les escaliers. L'appartement ne se trouvait qu'au deuxième étage ce qui se révéla être un sacré avantage. Une fois au sol, Tarah s'apprêtait à repartir quand elle remarqua que le passage était bloqué par une rousse au regard meurtrier et un blond avec un arc pointé sur Hayden et elle. Tarah les avait vu dans la vitrine de la boutique. Deux des super-héros. Il n'y avait pas d'autre issu et franchement, elle se sentait beaucoup trop faible pour tenter de passer. De plus, elle savait qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance. Malgré leur entraînement au combat, Hayden et elle étaient bien trop fatigués. Elle en avait marre de fuir. Ce-dernier devait avoir suivi le cours de ses pensée car, alors sur la défensive, il relâcha ses épaules et jeta un coup d'oeil d'excuse à sa meilleure amie.

En parfaite synchronisation, ils levèrent les mains en l'air.

« Je t'avais dit qu'ils se rendraient, lança la femme en face d'eux.

-J'espérais un peu d'action, soupira son partenaire.

-On est pas à la hauteur de vos attentes ? » lança Hayden.

Tarah lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension et de peur. Il ne comptait quand même pas les défier. C'était bien son style.

« Vous avez mis à terre quatre de nos hommes et échappé à cinq autres juste là-haut, énonça l'archer, évidemment que vous me décevez. »

Tarah fut obligé de frapper Hayden pour qu'il se taise. Les cinq hommes en question arrivèrent à ce moment et leur passèrent des menottes. Tarah préféra ignorer l'insolence dont Hayden faisait preuve, l'insouciance surtout. Ces gens semblaient pouvoir les tuer en deux secondes, le mieux aurait été de se taire. La jeune fille tentait de maintenir l'équilibre qui empêchait ses pouvoirs de n'en faire qu'à leur tête.

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'elle attendait assise sur cette chaise, dans une position inconfortable et en plus, menottée. Définitivement, elle détestait cette journée. Il ne devait pas être loin de dix-huit heures désormais. Soudain, un homme entra dans la pièce et prit place face à elle.

« Bonjour, je suis l'agent Barclay, du S.H.I.E.L.D ou du moins, ce qu'il en reste, commença-t-il, nous sommes une agence secrète d'espionnage, vous vous doutez donc bien que nous avons accès à beaucoup d'informations, en particulier lorsque nous recherchons l'identité d'une personne. C'est là qu'il y a un problème, vous êtes introuvable. Je serais tenté de dire que vous n'existez pas si je ne vous avais pas sous les yeux. »

Tarah demeura silencieuse, elle évitait de le regarder. Elle avait été formé au cas où des situations de ce style arrivait. Un Passeur ne devait jamais révéler son identité dans une autre dimension que la sienne, excepté s'il était accompagné, mais il devait encore moins expliquer qui il était ou ce qu'il était. Elle devait se taire.

« Je vois que vous préférez le silence, peut-être aimeriez-vous savoir ce qui est arrivé à votre ami ? »

Elle ne montra aucun signe d'intérêt même si elle était intriguée. Hayden et elle avait été séparé et tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'est savoir si il allait bien. Elle essaya de le visualiser, elle se rappela ce qu'il portait et tenta de lui envoyer un signe et tirant sur ses lacets. C'était un de leur code si jamais ils se retrouvaient dans une situation pareille. Elle lui disait, contacte moi, essaie d'entrer dans mon esprit. Elle n'entendait même pas ce que l'agent lui disait, trop concentrée à communiquer avec Hayden.

 _ _Fais au moins semblant d'écouter renard.__

Il allait bien ! Elle se retint de soupirer de soulagement et obéit à son camarade.

 _ _Je dois pas être bien loin de toi, j'arrive à communiquer sans problème. Surtout ne dis rien.__

Elle eut envie de rire, c'est habituellement lui qui parle tout le temps, sarcasme, insolence, il faisait tout le temps preuve d'une désinvolture sans nom. Alors qu'elle était la gentille fille calme et douce.

 _ _Pauvre petite, ton surnom c'est renard, pas agneau je te rappelle !__

Elle sourit et l'autre en face dû croire qu'elle se moquait de lui parce qu'il frappa la table avec son poing.

« Vous allez parler ! Qui êtes vous ? D'où venez-vous ? hurlait-il.

-Je... je... bégayait Tarah.

-Vous ?

-La ferme ! »

Oups. Au départ, c'était un message pour Hayden, qui malheureusement était sorti à voix haute. Une peur horrible lui tordit l'estomac en voyant l'agent se relever. Il semblait prêt à la frapper et finit par quitter la pièce, en rage.

 _ _Ça semble sublime, j'aurais aimé voir ça. Mon agent aussi vient de partir.__

Son agent... Comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal de compagnie.

 _ _A mon humble avis, nous sommes les animaux de compagnie et ils tentent de nous dress- oh chiotte.__

Elle ne comprit pas la fin du message.

 _ _Tarah, code rousse, code rousse. T'as pigé la blague ? Laisse tombé, ils m'ont envoyé la rousse en tenue latex. On dirait qu'elle va me trancher la gorge d'un instant à l'autre. Je commence un peu à paniquer.__

Ah. Elle leva la tête, s'attendant à voir le blond de la ruelle, mais elle fit face à un visage plus sympathique. L'homme devait avoir la trentaine, des cheveux bruns mal coiffés et un air doux, calme sur le visage.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Bruce, désolé si l'agent Barclay t'as effrayé, il n'aime pas ne pas réussir ses interrogatoire. »

Il lui offrit un sourire auquel elle répondit timidement. Il avait l'air gentil, pourquoi ne pas lui dire qui elle était ? Si elle le faisait avec Hayden, cela retarderait peut-être les représailles de la part des dirigeants des Passeurs. D'ailleurs, Hayden devait avoir, pour une des premières fois de sa vie, incroyablement peur de la rousse en latex parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'hurler dans sa tête.

 _ _Oui ! Oui je panique ! Elle est trop flippante ! Je crois que... Attends, tu penses sérieusement à tout leur dire ?__

Pourquoi pas ? Si ils étaient ensemble, Hayden et elle, et moins menottés et menacés que ça, cela semblait une solution.

 _ _T'es tarée. C'est définitif. Mais je te suis. Je te laisse, je vais lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle !__

Son sourire s'allongea et elle plongea son regard dans celui de Bruce.

« Je veux bien vous expliquer, qui je suis, d'où je viens. Mais seulement libérée et en compagnie de mon ami.

-Très bien, dit-il en venant la décrocher, suis-moi. »

Elle étira ses muscles endoloris et obéis à ses ordres. En sortant de la salle, elle vit instantanément la rousse et Hayden. Cette dernière leur jeta un coup d'oeil.

« Toi aussi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Apparemment. On fait ça au salon ? renchérit Bruce.

-Stark va vraiment nous haïr... »

Ravie de pouvoir de nouveau sentir Hayden près d'elle, Tarah les suivit jusque dans l'ascenseur. Elle sursauta quand une voix se fit entendre.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que Monsieur Stark apprécie cette visite.

-On gère JARVIS. »

Elle regarda Hayden. Il avait l'air aussi déstabilisé qu'elle.

Enfin, l'ascenseur s'arrêta et les deux Passeurs emboîtèrent le pas aux super-héros. Ils débarquèrent dans un grand espace ouvert, un salon au centre et une cuisine sur le côté de la pièce. Il y avait également un bar dans le fond. Assis sur les canapé se trouvait l'archer de la ruelle et un grand blond très musclé qui s'amusait avec un marteau. C'est l'archer qui parla le premier.

« J'adore ça, réunion de famille ! hurla-t-il.

-Clint, sérieux ? lança la rousse.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir tiré Stark de son-

-Je peux encore quitter mon labo seul lorsqu'il y a des invités, Barton, mais merci de vous en inquiétez. »

Tarah tourna la tête pour voir un brun au bouc bien rasé. Il était pas trop mal, pensa-t-elle. Par contre, elle n'aimait pas l'air de suffisance qu'il affichait. Il se prenait pour le roi du monde ou quoi ? Son attention fut détourné vers une autre porte d'où sortit un blond, les cheveux courts cette fois et... C'est quoi ça ? Il pouvait pas acheter des t-shirt à sa taille ou quoi ? Comment c'est humainement possible d'être aussi musclé. Après réflexion, elle jugea que c'était le blond aux cheveux longs le plus musclé en fait. Mais lui portait des trucs moins... Près du corps.

Hayden étouffa un rire, il avait suivi chaque pensée de son amie. Elle le comprit et esquissa un sourire également.

 _ _Le plus canon ? Aller renard,je suis tout ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête.__

Comme réponse, elle hocha négativement la tête.

 _ _T'es pas marrante. J'aime bien ce qu'ils pensent de nous. Ah, l'archer te compare à la meurtrière rousse. En même temps vous avez un peu la même coupe. Je rêve, l'autre avec son bouc est en train de se demander ce que ça ferait de.. Oh non je veux même pas te le dire.__

Le rouge monta aux joues de Tarah, bon sang. C'est seulement maintenant qu'elle remarqua qu'ils s'étaient tous levés et avaient formé un demi-cercle. Ou une ligne. En fait c'était pas très distinct. Mais c'était en face d'Hayden et elle.

 _ _Bravo Tarah, bel esprit de déduction. Tes regards noirs ne me feront plus jamais peur maintenant que j'ai affronté celui de l'autre rousse. Le grand blond avec la coupe normale te trouve mignonne. Rougis pas comme une-...trop tard.__

Les six personnes en face d'elle ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait, tantôt Tarah rougissait, tantôt elle rigolait ou souriait sans aucune raison. Et son camarade restait de glace. C'est Bruce qui interrompit le discours d'Hayden, même s'il n'en avait pas idée.

« Alors. Vous étiez censé parler.

-Ah pardon, vous préférez que je le fasse à voix haute ? questionna insouciamment Hayden.

-Belle entrée en la matière moustique, le tact tu connais ? »

Les autres étaient confus. Tarah soupira et fit signe à Hayden de se taire.

« Comment ça 'à voix haute' ? »

La question avait été posée par l'homme aux cheveux longs. Elle devrait leur demander leurs noms parce qu'elle ne s'y retrouverait plus sinon.

 _ _Mais si, la meurtrière, le bouc, Monsieur Propre... Oui il porte un t-shirt blanc et très moulant tu m'excusera j'ai pas mieux en stock. Ensuite y a l'australien, l'archer et enfin... Chemise violette.__

Elle se retint de rire.

« Étant donné qu'on semble manquer une discussion assez drôle, je crois que je commence à comprendre l'idée du 'à voix haute', lança 'le bouc'.

-Il raisonne bien lui, ria Hayden.

-Je suis doté d'une intelligence supérieur à la moyenne et tu ne comprendrais pas le quart de mes expérience alors reste- »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens tandis qu'une expression d'incrédulité s'affichait sur son visage. En lançant un coup d'oeil à Hayden, elle comprit qu'il venait de lui envoyer un message.

« Comment vous avez fait ? murmura l'homme.

-C'est un secret, se moqua Hayden.

-Hayden, pour le bien de tous tais-toi. »

Les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

« Enfin plus pour ton bien en fait, rajouta Tarah.

-J'l'aime bien, déclara Clint.

-Comment, repris le brun.

-Avant de vous expliquez quoi que ce soit, je pense que des présentations s'imposent, commença la rousse, je m'appelle Tarah, lui c'est Hayden.

-Steve Rogers, annonça Monsieur Propre en tendant sa main aux deux étrangers.

-Je suis Thor, fils d'Odin et prince d'Asgard.

-Il lui manque une case ou quoi ? »

Hayden se fit de nouveau discret après le regard de sa meilleure amie.

« Tony Stark, propriétaire de la tour dans laquelle vous vous trouvez.

-Clint. J'aime pas qu'on m'appelle autrement, dit l'archer.

-Agent Natasha Romanoff.

-La meurtrière a un nom, chuchota Hayden.

-Bruce Banner. »

Il y eu quelques instants de silence durant lesquels Tarah mémorisa les noms et les visages.

« Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? demanda Steve.

-C'est... Compliqué, débuta Tarah.

-Pas vraiment, en fait c'est plutôt simple, coupa Hayden, t'as paniqué et créer un Passage d'urgence.

-Je te promet que quand on rentre je fous tes affaires dehors et tu rentres chez toi.

-T'oserais pas, défia Hayden.

-On pari moustique ?

-Sinon, on est toujours là, jugea bon de rappeler Clint.

-Pardon. Bon, je vais aller droit au but, il existe une infinité de dimensions différentes séparées par quelque chose, un peu comme un voile, et les seules personnes capables de traverser ses dimensions sont les Passeurs. Hayden et moi sommes des Passeurs.

-Puis-je faire un commentaire sur l'originalité du nom ? remarqua Tony.

-Non merci Stark, répondit Steve.

-Autant pour moi,reprit le brun, puis il ajouta en chuchotant, aucune originalité vraiment.

-Donc, vous venez d'une autre dimension ? interrogea Natasha

-Ouais.

-Ce qui explique pourquoi vous ne nous connaissez pas, ajouta Bruce, et pourquoi on a rien sur vous.

-C'est une évidence, reprit Hayden.

-Vous avez toujours pas répondu à comment, grogna Stark comme un gamin.

-Comment quoi ? demanda Thor.

-Comment cet homme a réussi à me parler, dans ma tête ! »

Les regards se tournèrent vers Hayden. A en juger par sa concentration et le visage des autres, il venait d'envoyer un message groupé. Ce qui devait lui demander beaucoup d'effort vu le froncement de ses sourcils.

« Vous l'avez entendu aussi ? questionna Steve.

-Oui, et je veux des explications, répondit Tony.

-On devrait pas leur parler de ça Hayden t'es vraiment...

-Ils savent que t'as réussi à péter des vitres de voitures sans les toucher, annonça-t-il simplement, comme si c'était une évidence.

-Ah non, ça on était pas sûr, cru bon de préciser Stark, mais merci pour l'info.

-Même... Bon, comme je vous l'ai dit on est des Passeurs et pour faire simple, nous avons accès à un pouvoir, il en existe quatre mais nous ne pouvons en maîtriser qu'un seul. Hayden est Télépathe et je suis une Télékinésiste. »

Les six amis se regardèrent. Natasha leur demanda s'ils savaient se battre. Ils répondirent que oui.

« On les garde alors ? lança Clint.

-Tu vois Tarah, je t'avais dit que c'était nous les animaux de compagnie.

-On les laisse vivre ici... A une condition, continua Tony, vous serez un peu comme les gardiens de lieux. Ou des secrétaires comme vous voulez.

-Dans ce cas je réclame une fiche de paie, râla Hayden.

-Vous vivez ici sans condition autre que de prendre soin des espaces communs pendant nos absences, reprit Tony.

-Marché conclu. »

La décision était prise, au moins, elle ne serait pas forcer de voler les clés d'un autre appartement en ville.

Tarah se dit que finalement, ce n'était pas si mal. Vivre avec les Avengers pourrait se révéler cool. Peut-être.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Nouveaux Pouvoirs

« Vas t'en, marmonna assez fort Hayden.

-Moustique si t'es pas levé d'ici cinq minutes je demande à Jarvis de le faire. »

D'après le bruit sourd qu'elle entendit, Tarah déduisit qu'Hayden s'était finalement résolu à se lever. Pas trop tôt. Elle se rendit dans la salle commune de la tour des Avengers. Cela faisait bientôt deux mois que son meilleur ami et elle avaient été recrutés et elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle passait ses journées comme elle en avait eu l'habitude avant, à lire ou dessiner, la plupart du temps embêter Hayden. Ou se faire embêter par Hayden. Les Avengers étaient souvent en mission. Détruire les bases du SHIELD à ce qu'elle avait compris, ou d'Hydra en fait. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas trop compris. Mais cela n'avait pas tellement d'importance, tout ce qui comptait, c'est qu'ils étaient absent. Bien qu'elle ai eu du mal pour les supporter au début, elle devait avouer qu'elle aurait préférer être avec eux plutôt que seule avec Hayden. Les journées étaient trop longues, et comme les Passeurs s'étaient vus refuser le droit de sortir, Hayden passait son temps à se plaindre. Parce qu'il manquait de nicotine. Ou parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'espace ici. Ce qui était risible. Enfin, pour tout et n'importe quoi. Si l'actuelle mission des sauveurs du monde s'éternisait encore, ses nerfs allaient finir par lâcher. Elle avait besoin d'un peu plus de divertissement. Elle en aurait eu si seulement elle avait pu accéder aux chambres des autres, mais ça aussi, on lui refusait. Enfin Jarvis lui refusait. Elle l'aimait bien, mais qu'est-ce qu'il était rabat-joie...

Pourtant, ce morne quotidien avait quelque peu changer il y avait maintenant une semaine. Hayden avait accepté de s'occuper des plantes de Natasha et devait les arroser tous les jours. Tarah s'était amusée de le voir, une énième fois, parler aux plantes de leur maman tueuse. En guise de punition, il lui avait lancé un peu de terre. Mais le un peu était devenu beaucoup, et ils avaient -juste un peu- sali un des salons de Tony. Quand Hayden vit qu'une des plantes était presque morte, enfin morte tout court, il paniqua. Natasha allait le tuer, le torturer, bref, toute sorte de chose affreuse. Il s'était mis à genou devant la plante en la suppliant de revenir à la vie. Il avait, comme il pouvait, tenter de la remettre dans de la terre. C'est alors que, ses mains en contact avec l'élément, la plante reprit vie.

Les Passeurs avaient vite compris ce que cela signifiait. Il montrait enfin les signes d'un second pouvoir. Un élément. Il était Terrakinésiste. Chaque jour depuis, Tarah l'aidait à s'entraîner. Il développait ses pouvoirs et les perfectionnaient.

Elle-même s'exerçait à la télékinésie. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Jarvis lui était d'une grande aide. Il recherchait des informations et la renseignait sur l'état de son esprit lorsqu'elle s'entraînait. Elle se sentait plus à l'aise avec son don, même si les traumatismes du passé la hantaient encore. Lorsqu'elle étudiait encore au centre d'entraînement, elle haïssait son pouvoir. La première chose qu'on lui avait dit par rapport à la télékinésie était que si elle ne se contrôlait pas assez bien, elle pourrait être en mesure de tuer quelqu'un ce qui était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait.

« B'jour, grogna Hayden.

-Enfin ! Sérieux moustique, il est presque onze heures, sermonna la rousse.

-Jus d'orange... »

Elle soupira bruyamment en le regardant boire à la bouteille. Tant qu'il n'avait pas bu de jus d'orange, il était incapable de tenir une conversation.

« C'est bon ? questionna Tarah en levant les sourcils.

-M'ouais. Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

-Il y a qu'il est presque onze heures ! pesta la jeune fille.

-Et ?

-Laisse tombé. »

Elle le laissa dans la cuisine et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil du salon. Elle ferma les yeux et commença son entraînement quotidien sans Hayden. Elle percevait tous les objets de la pièce, se concentrait sur chaque petit détail, chaque miette de pain ou grain de poussière. Elle les sentait et les déplaçait à son gré. Elle laissa tout retomber là où elle s'en était emparée et décida de visiter le laboratoire de Tony. Après les chambres -enfin la sienne et celle d'Hayden- qu'elle connaissait déjà, Jarvis lui avait donné l'autorisation de pousser son esprit jusque dans le laboratoire de son créateur. Comme à chaque fois que son esprit s'y rendait, elle sentit les charges électriques des objets, elle effleurait cette technologie du bout des doigts pour éviter de faire exploser une des inventions instables du millionnaire. Elle se sentit alors attiré par un objet, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était mais elle voulait le tenir, aussi, elle l'attira jusqu'à elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle tentait de ramener un objet du labo mais l'attraction était trop forte pour qu'elle y résiste. Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre la voix de Jarvis lui crier attention avant de ressentir en elle une charge électrique puissante. Beaucoup trop puissante. Elle sentait les électrons se cogner et se frapper, elle avait l'impression de brûler sur place. Puis tout s'arrêta. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ce n'était pas, ou bien plus, un objet qu'elle tenait, mais une boule électrique, plus comme une molécule d'électricité. Ce n'était pas tangible mais les petites décharges qui s'échappaient de ses doigts prouvaient que c'était réel.

« Euh... Si je puis me permettre mademoiselle Scotts, vous devriez être morte à l'heure qu'il est, l'objet que vous aviez dans les mains était...

-Surchargé en électricité, ou un truc du style, merci Jarvis, j'avais cru sentir. »

Elle n'en revenait pas. En se concentrant, elle fit disparaître la boule d'électricité.

« Hayden ? cria-t-elle.

-Ouais ? répondit-il depuis la cuisine.

-Ça peut faire quoi déjà, un Technopatiste ?

-Chéplus trop, marmonna le jeune homme, sans doute la bouche pleine, je crois qu'ils ont la capacité de prendre le contrôle d'objet électrique... Ouais c'est ça ! »

Elle sourit légèrement et se leva, elle voulait vérifier sa théorie. Elle toucha la télé et ressentit dans ses doigts les électrons et les protons s'activer. La télé s'alluma d'un coup. Le sourire de Tarah s'élargit. Elle détestait l'idée d'avoir un nouveau pouvoir à maîtriser, mais tant qu'elle n'était pas en contact avec de l'électricité, tout irait bien. C'est alors que lui vint une idée.

« Jarvis, t'es bien fait d'électricité, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne répondit pas ce qui équivalait à un oui. Elle s'approcha d'un des boîtier de commande de l'IA, Elle dévissa la plaque par la pensée puis approcha sa main des boutons. Elle prit le contrôle du majordome de Stark et déverrouilla l'accès aux chambres des Avengers.

Une fois la plaque revissée, Tarah sourit et lança un merci à Jarvis. Ce dernier ne répondit pas une nouvelle fois, il devait être encore sous le choc de l'intrusion.

Tarah se précipita dans le couloir des chambres et ouvrit la première porte. C'était la chambre de Steve. Flânant d'un objet à un autre, Tarah fouillait un peu, voir si elle pourrait découvrir un petit secret sur le grand Captain America. Elle ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet et fut intriguée par un dossier. Il devait avoir été fait par Steve lui-même. Elle ouvrit et se trouva devant plusieurs articles de journaux découpés, des notes prises sur une feuille. Comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Puis une photo. Elle venait du musée de la seconde guerre mondiale de New-York. Elle représentait un homme brun vêtu de l'uniforme militaire. Au dos était marqué « Sergent James Barnes, 107 èmed'infanterie, mort lors de la dernière mission de Captain America ». Tarah était intriguée. En deux mois elle avait appris qui était exactement Steve Rogers, de quand il venait et toute l'histoire sur les soixante-dix ans dans la glace, mais elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de James Barnes. Pourtant, il devait être important pour que le Captain garde un dossier sur lui. Elle se promit de lui demander plus tard et emporta la photo avec elle.

« Mademoiselle Scotts, Monsieur-

-Appelle-moi Hayden, entendit-elle le jeune homme crier, Hay-den ! C'est pas compliqué !

-Pardon Hayden. Bien vous êtes attendus à l'étage médical, un inconnu vient d'arriver. »

Enfin un peu d'action ! En deux mois, rien de tel n'était encore arrivé. Un inconnu ! Les membres du corps médical de la tour avait dû penser qu'ils'agissait d'un Passeur pour convoquer les deux jeunes. Tarah courut jusqu'à l'ascenseur et ne pensa même pas à attendre son meilleur ami. Une fois au bloc médical, elle suivit le médecin à travers le dédale de couloirs. Sans un mot, il s'arrêta devant une porte et lui fit signe d'entrer. Un homme était allongé sur le lit, il portait un débardeur blanc et... Mais c'est quoi ce cirque ? Vraiment, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient tous aussi bizarre ici ? Maintenant, Tarah comprenait cette fille du centre qui en avait marre de sa dimension. L'homme, qui était endormi, avait à la place d'un véritable bras gauche, un bras de fer. Non mais, sérieusement ? C'était trop bizarre. Elle concentra son cerveau ailleurs que sur son bras métallique. Le visage de l'homme, malgré son sommeil, n'était pas paisible. Ce visage... Brusquement, elle saisit la photo qu'elle avait mis dans sa poche. James Barnes... Comment ce faisait-il que cet homme au bras de fer ressemblait trait pour trait à ce James Barnes pourtant déclaré mort. Elle allait avoir besoin de sérieuses explications.

« Tarah ? »

Elle fit volte-face. Hayden venait d'entrer.

« Tarah, ce gars va devoir attendre, débuta Hayden à bout de souffle, Faut qu'on monte, ils viennent de rentrer.

-Ça tombe, mais alors, vraiment bien. »

Déterminée, elle marcha d'un pas sûr et rapide, ce qui était d'ailleurs très rare. Elle en avait sa claque des dimensions étranges et voulait juste retourner dans la sienne. Jarvis dû sentir sa colère car il ne tenta même pas de lui parler dans l'ascenseur. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon, elle trouva les super-héros affalés sur les canapés et fauteuils. Ils avaient l'air épuisés. Tant pis pour eux.

« Qui, au nom du ciel, pourrait enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ? cria-t-elle plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaiter. Elle sentait sa voix partir dans les aigus.

-Bonjour, ouais on va bien, on a failli mourir deux-trois fois et on est crevé mais tranquille, et toi Tarah ? répondit Clint.

-Barton, j'ai pas le temps pour ça.

-Calme-toi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda plus calmement Bruce, ça ne peut pas attendre ?

-Non, j'aimerai beaucoup qu'on m'explique qui exactement est James Barnes. »

Elle coupa sa phrase en voyant les regards se porter sur Steve. La tristesse qu'elle sentit lui recommanda d'arrêter sa crise de gaminerie. Évidemment qu'ils avaient des secrets plutôt sensible, elle n'était dans leur vie que depuis deux mois elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de réagir ainsi. Enfin peut-être un tout petit peu quand un présumé mort se pointe avec un bras métallique. Mais juste un peu. Relâchant ses épaules, elle s'affala sur le canapé à côté de Natasha.

« Pardon, je me suis emportée un peu et-

-Un peu ? »

Clint lui sourit.

« Ouais, bah...

-Bucky était mon meilleur ami, lâcha Steve, lors d'une de nos dernières missions, il est tombé et a fait une chute... Et bien de trop de mètres... »

Elle sentait qu'elle avait fait une gaffe en ramenant ça sur le tapis. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il comptait continuer sa phrase lorsqu'elle prit la parole.

« Bah va falloir m'expliquer comment sa chute fatale l'a mené dans une chambre au bloc médical... »

Elle remarqua les regards sur elle, ahuris. Elle reprit sa phrase très lentement, comme si chaque regard ralentissait un peu plus son élocution.

« Avec un bras en fer... »

Sans demander son reste, Steve courut à l'escalier et bouscula Hayden au passage.

« Si cela intéresse quelqu'un, j'existe, annonça le jeune homme, et j'aimerai bien comprendre pourquoi tout le monde part en courant quand j'arrive.

-C'est ton odeur, précisa Clint.

-Au moins ma tête va bien, moi. »

Elle n'arrivait pas à décider si Hayden et Clint ne faisait que s'amuser ou s'ils s'insultaient vraiment. En tout cas, ils avaient l'air sérieux.

« Ravi de vous retrouver Monsieur, commença Jarvis, si quelqu'un souhaiterait savoir, Mademoiselle Scotts devrait être morte à l'heure qu'il est. »

Il avait pas osé.

« Jarvis, tu vas me le payer.

-Vous ne devriez pas être sans savoir que prendre le contrôle sur moi ne serait pas sans répercussion.

-Attendez, quoi ? Comment ça prendre le... Oh mon dieu j'ai des images horribles en tête, déballa Tony.

-Je confirme, vraiment horrible, grimaça Hayden.

-Quoi ? demanda Tarah avant de sembler comprendre, oh non c'est horrible !

-Toi, balança Tony en pointant Hayden du doigt, faut que t'arrêtes de lire dans mes pensées !

-Désolé, c'est pas au programme. Pourquoi tu devrais être morte renard ? questionna le moustique.

-Euh, j'ai peut-être attiré à moi un objet du labo de Stark ? »

Le silence s'installait et tout le monde la regardait, sidérés. C'est vrai que c'était une connaissance commune qu'il y avait des expériences et objets potentiellement dangereux toujours présent dans le labo du play-boy.

« Tu as quoi ? répéta Clint, en fait, t'as cherchez à te suicider. C'est ça, je vais juste admettre que t'as tenter de te suicider.

-Clint, marmonna Natasha.

-Pourrais-je savoir quel objet ? »

La conversation s'arrêta à nouveau lorsque Tony prit la parole.

« Un truc surchargé en électricité, murmura-t-elle.

-Et tu l'as touché, conclut Tony, pourtant, t'es pas morte.

-J'ai, euh, comme qui dirait, absorber l'électricité ? »

On parvenait à entendre le vent à l'extérieur. Thor la regardait comme s'il scrutait son âme, Tony comme s'il avait vu un fantôme, Clint la détaillait de haut en bas, comme s'il allait trouver l'énergie cachée quelque part et Natasha... La regardait comme d'habitude. Il y avait peut-être une once de surprise dans ses yeux, mais son visage n'en témoignait pas. C'est le moment que choisit Hayden pour -enfin- réagir.

« Ah ! Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de quoi était capable les Technopatistes !

-Bravo moustique pour cette intervention plus qu'utile à la société, bougonna la rousse.

-C'est génial ! Toi aussi t'as un deuxième pouvoir maintenant !

-Attendez, elle aussi ? intervint Thor.

-Hayden a découvert qu'il pouvait maîtriser la terre. L'élement vous savez, apprit Tarah.

-Dans quelles circonstances est-ce qu'il a bien pu... commença à demander Clint.

-Vaut mieux pas que vous le sachiez, coupa Tarah en jetant un coup d'oeil à Natasha.

-De toute évidence, on va avoir du pain sur la planche. »

Les regards se tournèrent vers Natasha. Elle avait raison au plus haut point.

C'est seulement en bougeant sa main que Tarah remarqua qu'elle tenait toujours la photo de James Barnes. Steve l'avait appelé Bucky. Effectivement, entre son nouveau pouvoir et le nouvel arrivant, Tarah réalisa que les prochaines semaines allaient être mouvementées.


	6. Chapitre 5 - Le livre des souvenirs

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le retour des Avengers. A cause de l'arrivée de James Barnes, ces-derniers avaient décidé de repousser le départ pour leur prochaine mission.

Après avoir passé deux jours à les harceler pour savoir quel était le problème avec l'ancien meilleur ami de Captain America, Natasha avait finalement consenti à tout expliquer à Tarah. Pour une fois, elle écouta ce qu'on lui disait et tenta de comprendre toute l'histoire.

De ce qu'elle avait compris, après la chute du soldat Barnes, des membres d'Hydra, une communauté semblable aux nazis mais en plus dangereux apparemment, l'avait récupéré. Il avait déjà été fait prisonnier une fois et servi de cobaye, on lui avait injecté un sérum semblable à celui de Steve. Cela expliquait pourquoi il n'était pas mort dans la chute. Ayant perdu son bras gauche dans la chute, Hydra lui en offrit un nouveau. Il fut torturé et on lui retira tous ses souvenirs avant d'être endormi dans de la glace, un peu comme ce cher Captain. On le réveillait dès qu'Hydra avait besoin de lui pour tuer. Il leur avait servi d'arme durant des années. Hydra le contrôlait et contrôlait son esprit. Jusqu'à ce que Steve et Natasha découvre l'infiltration d'Hydra au SHIELD et commencent leur destruction. C'est à ce moment que « le Soldat de l'Hiver » disparut. Tel était le nom qui avait été attribué à James.

Le fait qu'il ai perdu ses souvenirs et qu'il ai été programmé à être une machine à tuer expliquait effectivement sa mise en détention dans les cellules de la tour des Avengers. Il n'était pas mal installé, Steve y avait veillé, mais si il avait échappé au contrôle d'Hydra, peut-être que vivre avec eux l'aurait aidé à recouvrer sa mémoire. Tarah avait préféré taire cette idée, elle n'avait pas tellement d'autorité ici.

« Mademoiselle Scotts ? »

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au plafond, comme presque chaque fois que Jarvis s'exprimait.

« Désole, je réfléchissais, répondit-elle, on reprend. »

Assise seule dans le couloir des chambres, elle se concentra sur l'électricité qui l'entourait. Suite à une longue conversation avec Hayden, ils avaient conclu qu'elle devrai être capable de mêler ses deux pouvoirs et d'attirer l'électricité à elle. Depuis une semaine qu'elle essayait, cela n'avait pas donner grand chose. Il fallait qu'elle en touche pour réussir à contrôler les champs électrique.

Portant son attention sur les ampoules au-dessus de sa tête, elle poussa son esprit vers l'interrupteur pour les allumer. Elle sentit immédiatement le grésillement de l'électricité. Concentrant toute sa force sur l'énergie que dégageait les lampes, elle tenta de l'attirer à elle. Rien ne se produisait, elle poussait son esprit encore plus fort que d'habitude, elle sentait le mal de tête venir, comme chaque jour. Mais elle ne perdait pas espoir. Dans une dernière tentative, elle poussa un cri tant l'effort était puissant. Aussitôt, elle sentit ses mains s'électriser. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil et vit que des décharges s'échappaient du bout de ses doigts. La lumière avait disparu du couloir.

« J'ai réussi ! » hurla-t-elle.

Dans un élan de joie, les décharges électriques que projetaient ses doigts allèrent s'écraser sur le mur en face d'elle. Oups... Elle libéra l'énergie qui fila vers les lampes. Son sourire rayonnait, elle avait réussi.

« T'as réussi ? » fit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se tourna vers on meilleur ami, il était adossé au mur et la regardait fièrement.

« Oui ! Bon j'ai peut-être un peu dérapé, ajouta-t-elle en montrant le mur qu'elle avait attaqué.

-Stark va te tuer.

-Mais nan, t'inquiète! »

Elle était trop heureuse pour avoir peur du brun. Elle sortit du couloir et rejoint le salon commun. Tout le monde vaquait à ses activités, Clint aidait Thor à se servir d'un téléphone portable, Natasha les fixait en souriant, Bruce lisait et Steve semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Aucune trace de Tony. Il était sûrement dans son labo, comme les trois quart du temps. Tarah alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Bruce. Même si ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble, il était celui qu'elle préférait. Assez calme, très intelligent et surtout, gentil. Elle trouvait sa compagnie apaisante.

 _ _Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'énerve.__

Elle lança un regard noir à son meilleur ami. Il était aller s'asseoir à côté de Natasha. Depuis qu'il avait arrêté d'avoir trop peur d'elle, il s'amusait à l'embêter. En fait, il s'amusait à embêter tout le monde. C'était d'ailleurs étrange qu'il ne s'entende pas avec Tony car ce-dernier aussi aimait lancer des piques à ses coéquipiers.

 _ _Mais il n'aime pas que je lui en fasse. Je le fais toujours en privé et je crois que ça l'agace.__

Elle poussa un soupir. Hayden adorait perturber Stark en lui parlant par télépathie. Cela poussait le millionnaire à bout à chaque fois. De manière générale, Hayden adorait parler par télépathie, cela lui permettait d'améliorer l'endurance de son don. C'est pour cela qu'il aimait avoir des "conversations" avec Tarah quand les autres étaient présents. Elle s'amusait à fixer un des Avengers, Hayden lisait ses pensées puis les partageait avec Tarah. C'était devenu leur jeu favori. Il sourit également en lisant cette pensée. L'air de rien, elle regarda Thor et Hayden s'infiltra à nouveau dans sa tête.

 _ _Contacter Jane, discuter avec elle, oh, c'est quoi ça, on dirait un de ces jeux qu'ont créer les humains. Si Clint dit qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que j'y touche, c'est que c'est dangereux. Il faudra que je demande à Jane pourquoi Flappy Bird est dangereux..__

En souriant, elle tourna son regard vers Rogers, toujours aussi pensif.

 _ _Je ne vais pas tout te raconter il pense à trop de trucs en même temps. Principalement Bucky. Il voudrait aller lui parler mais il n'ose pas. Il a peur de la réaction de son meilleur ami.__

Tarah baissa les yeux. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle devait faire quelque chose...C'était elle qui avait annoncé, sans aucun tact, la présence du jeune homme à Steve et même si il savait déjà qu'il était en vie, c'était autre chose de savoir qu'il était là. Alors qu'il le cherchait. Tarah, après avoir appris qui était James, avait compris que le dossier présent dans la chambre de Steve témoignait d'une chose, le super soldat le cherchait. Soucieuse de faire taire sa conscience lui hurlant qu'elle était un peu coupable du comportement de Steve, elle décida enfin d'agir.

« Puisque personne ne l'a fait, j'irai lui parler », balança-t-elle.

Les regards se tournèrent vers elle, sauf celui d'Hayden qui savait pertinemment ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à annoncer.

« Votre détenu, James Barnes. Personne ici ne lui à parler depuis qu'il est en détention, alors je vais le faire.

-Non, mais tu ne peux pas, tenta de la raisonner Natasha.

-Je ne le connais pas, il ne me connait pas, exposa la Passeuse, nous n'avons aucun lien alors il ne me fera aucun mal. Il mérite de savoir pourquoi on l'enferme, non ?

-Je pense qu'ils'en doute un peu. »

Clint eut droit à un regard noir de la part de toutes les personnes dans la pièce.

« Tu es sûre de toi, Tarah ? questionna doucement Bruce.

-Ouais ! J'ai jamais eu l'occasion de parler à un mec qu'a un bras métallique, ça pourrait être marrant ! »

Sa tentative de détendre l'atmosphère avait pitoyablement échoué. Ce qui fit rire Hayden, bien évidemment. Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, bien décidée à parler à James. Personne n'eut le temps de l'arrêter et Jarvis n'osa même pas s'opposer à elle. Il devait sans doute craindre les capacités à le contrôler de la petite rousse.

Arrivée à l'étage des cellules, elle marcha vers la seule utilisée. Barnes était assis près de son lit, un livre posé sur ses genoux. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir de quoi il s'agissait, à l'instant où il repéra sa présence il cacha le livre.

Sans redouter quoi que ce soit, elle pénétra dans la cellule du soldat.

« Salut, fit-elle pour combler le vide.

-...

-Pas un grand parleur ? C'est bête moi non plus... »

Elle tenta de sourire mais le brun persistait à la fixer sans rien laisser voir de ses émotions. Tarah commençait à angoisser quand il prit la parole :

« On se connaît ?

-Non, enfin je sais qui tu es, répondit-elle.

-Bucky, marmonna-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Bucky, répéta le brun, je suis Bucky.

-Alors tu t'en souviens ?

-Je me souviens de beaucoup de choses depuis qu'Hydra n'a plus d'emprise sur mon esprit. »

Il était long à lancer, mais une fois qu'il parlait, il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié.

« Tu te souviens de Steve ? interrogea-t-elle prudemment. Si le sujet était sensible pour le Captain il devait l'être encore plus pour le soldat.

-J'ai essayé de le tuer...

-C'était pas vraiment toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il leva les yeux vers elle et, pour la première fois, sourit. C'était un petit sourire triste. Elle devait être la première personne à lui dire qu'elle faisait la différence entre Bucky et le Soldat de l'Hiver.

« Pas vraiment... Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Tarah.

-Enchanté Tarah. »

Le silence commençait vraiment à devenir gênant. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, lui parler de Steve et de ses pensées ? Lui demander si il allait bien ? De quoi il se souvenait ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle aperçut le coin du bouquin qu'il avait essayé de cacher sous l'oreiller.

« C'est quoi ce livre, celui que t'as caché quand je suis arrivée ? »

Il la fixa. Il semblait hésiter à lui révéler. Finalement, livre en main, il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit. Elle saisit l'objet et l'ouvrit. Des dessins assez vagues, des phrases écrites à la va-vite, pleins d'informations que l'on pouvait trouver au musée sur Captain America et James Barnes, des photos. Des souvenirs.

« Parfois, mes souvenirs s'envolent et je suis incapable de me rappeler mon nom. C'est pour ça que je tiens ce livre. »

Il regardait le sol, elle put deviner la tristesse qu'il éprouvait à l'instant. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce que serait sa vie sans ses souvenirs. Plus d'Hayden, plus de Shaun, plus de contrôle sur ses pouvoirs. Plus rien. James n'avait pas choisi de tuer et le mettre dans cette cellule pour plus de sécurité, cela devait être horrible pour lui. Il n'avait même plus les moyens de se renseigner sur sa vie, sur qui il était, il devait se contenter des bribes de conversations qui lui revenaient en tête, des images dans ses rêves -ou ces cauchemars.

« Ca te dirait de le revoir ? Steve, j'entends.

-Il est là ? Je... Je sais pas... »

Elle envoya un regard compatissant au jeune et lui rendit son livre avant de quitter la cellule. Sans un mot.

En arrivant dans le salon, tous étaient présents. Tous.

« Quelqu'un est mort ? demanda-t-elle.

-En tout cas, pas toi, rit Hayden.

-Il n'est pas dangereux, gronda-t-elle.

-Personnellement, je pense le contraire. »

Tony eut droit à deux regards noirs, Tarah et ce cher Captain America.

« Steve, commença maladroitement Tarah, il.. Il aimerait vous voir... »

Le blond sembla hésiter puis se leva et quitta lentement la pièce.

« Bon, parlons sérieusement, reprit-elle plus assurée.

-De quoi ? demanda Bruce.

-James. Il faut le laisser sortir. »

Si même Hayden affichait une mine surprise, c'est qu'il était trop occupé à lire les pensées de quelqu'un d'autre.

« T'es tarée ? questionna brutalement Tony.

-Après avoir attiré à elle un objet de ton labo, j'en attendais pas moins, rajouta Clint.

-On se calme ! cria-t-elle, écoutez, il a peut-être fait des choses horribles, mais c'était pas vraiment lui donc je pense qu'on peut le libérer.

-Et mettre les gens de cette ville en danger ? rétorqua brutalement Thor.

-On ne peut pas le laisser parcourir les rues ! »

Les lèvres de Tarah s'étendirent pour former un sourire machiavélique. Hayden sentit l'embrouille arriver car il se leva en criant qu'il n'était en rien responsable des actes de son renard.

« Vous ne nous laissez pas parcourir les rues non plus, énonça la jeune fille fière de son coup.

-Oh non ! balança Tony, c'est hors de question !

-A noter, tendance à aimer l'exposition au danger, Jarvis tu notes ? »

Cette fois, Clint récolta une tape sur la tête de la part de la russe.

« Je suis du même avis que Tarah, annonça Natasha.

-Moi aussi, calma Bruce.

-Elle est la seule à lui avoir parler, si elle pense qu'il est digne de confiance, alors je la suis, enchaîna Thor.

-Vous êtes... Laissez tomber, souffla Tony, très bien. On le libère et le garde à la tour comme Hayden et toi. Mais à une condition. »

Victorieuse, Tarah ne vit même pas le coup venir.

« C'est toi qui sera chargée de lui. »

Il avait pas osé ? Si, si il avait osé. Pas défaite pour autant, Tarah se contenta de lever la main et de faire voler les livres de la bibliothèque vers Tony avant de les lui jeter dessus.

« Vengeance. Mais j'accepte. »

S'occuper d'un amnésique, elle avait jamais tenter. Elle voulait vraiment lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, aussi descendit-elle quatre à quatre les escaliers, trop excitée pour prendre l'ascenseur. Elle avait l'air d'une vraie gamine. Alors qu'elle s'aventurait dans l'étage des cellules, elle croisa Steve et lui offrit un grand sourire avant de courir à la cellule de James.

« Monsieur Barnes ? lança-t-elle.

-Tarah ?

-Tu es officiellement libre. Enfin pas totalement mais libre quand même ! »

Le regard qu'il lui offrit après l'explication rapide de la rousse réchauffa le cœur de cette dernière. Il allait enfin avoir une vie presque normale. Elle s'attendit à tout sauf à ce qu'il la serre contre lui. Une étreinte de remerciement. En le menant vers les étages supérieurs, elle sentait encore le contact du métal froid sur son épaule.


	7. Chapitre 6 - Annonce et Surprise

La jeune fille fut tirée de son sommeil par des coups sur sa porte. Quelqu'un venait de toquer.

« Tarah, il est presque dix heures, annonça une voix, il serait temps de te lever.

-J'arrive », marmonna-t-elle assez fort.

Elle entendit des pas s'éloigner. Baillant, elle se tourna sur le dos. Elle étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et consentit finalement à se lever. Elle attrapa un short de pyjama au pieds de son lit et passa la porte de sa chambre. Aussitôt, une douce odeur de pancakes l'attira jusqu'à la cuisine. Tout le monde était installé à table tandis que Clint terminait de préparer le déjeuner.

« B'jour, lança-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

-Salut... »

Hayden semblait être aussi mal réveillé qu'elle. Elle alla s'installer à côté de lui, en face de Bruce. Elle fit un tour de table et remarqua que les cinq Avengers assis paraissaient épuisés. En même temps, ils étaient rentrés de mission tard dans la nuit et n'avaient sûrement pas beaucoup dormi. Assis à côté de Steve, Bucky attendait patiemment que Clint apporta le déjeuner.

Depuis deux mois bientôt, il vivait avec eux et s'efforçait de retrouver ses souvenirs. Comme cela avait été décidé, Tarah le surveillait et passait beaucoup de temps avec lui. Rien de fâcheux n'était jamais arrivé et les deux s'entendaient bien. Le seul qui se méfiait encore un peu de Bucky était Tony. Après réflexion, il se méfiait toujours d'elle et Hayden alors c'était sans doute normal.

Après une courte attente, Clint déposa sur la table deux assiettes de pancakes ainsi que toute sorte de garniture. Tarah s'empressa d'en prendre deux avant qu'il n'y en ai plus. Elle renifla son petit-déjeuner et commença à manger. C'était très silencieux, seuls les mâchements se faisaient entendre. Tarah ne mangea pas plus. Chaque fois que les super-héros revenaient d'une mission, c'était ainsi, tout le monde se levait et le déjeuner était servi à dix heures. C'était la seule journée avec un semblant d'organisation. Elle savait très bien que demain, le premier levé serait le premier servi. Il fallait juste espérer que ce ne soit pas Thor sinon il n'y aurait plus grand chose à manger.

« Café. »

Elle tourna les yeux vers Tony qui se levait pour refaire du café. Elle remarqua qu'il boitait.

« Tu t'es blessé pendant la mission ? » demanda la jeune fille.

A en juger par les regards des autres, ils n'étaient pas au courant. Tony parut un peu décontenancé avant de finalement répliquer :

« Ouais, quand j'ai sauvé les fesses de ce cher Captain. »

Hayden étouffa un rire.

« Avoue plutôt que t'as glissé dans ta douche, ria-t-il, je te rappelle que je peux lire tes pensées ! »

Tony marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et se servit du café. Les autres se moquaient joyeusement de lui, pour une fois que c'était possible ! La jeune fille regarda Bucky. Même s'il ne rigolait pas totalement, il allait beaucoup mieux qu'il y a deux mois. Elle l'appréciait et s'amusait bien avec lui lorsque les Avengers étaient absents et qu'Hayden lisait. La plupart du temps, il lui racontait ce dont ils se souvenait, quelques anecdotes sur son passé. En échange, elle lui racontait comment était sa dimension et lui décrivait les quelques autres qu'elle avait pu visiter pendant sa formation. Ils avaient appris à se connaître. Bucky leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit. Tarah le lui rendit avant de tourner son regard vers son meilleur ami.

Comme presque chaque fois qu'il faisait une remarque sur les pensées plus ou moins honteuse de quelqu'un, il arborait son éternel sourire en coin et ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Elle l'adorait. Elle devait profiter de tous ces instants avec lui, ils n'avaient plus que deux mois à vivre ensemble... Pendant la dernière mission des super-héros, Hayden et Tarah avait réalisé que leur départ approchait plus vite que prévu et, malheureusement, Hayden serait obligé de rentrer dans sa dimension. Il avait enfreint trop de règles. Elle aussi. Il fallait qu'ils annoncent la nouvelle le plus vite possible.

 _Toi aussi tu trouves que l'atmosphère est trop détendue ?_

Elle souffla un coup, comprenant où il voulait en venir. Lance-toi.

« On a quelque chose à vous dire, débuta la jeune fille, peu assurée.

-T'es enceinte ? demanda Clint.

-Il est enceinte ? rétorqua Tony.

-Non, non, continua Tarah en les foudroyant du regard, c'est par rapport à notre départ. »

Le silence se fit. C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient que des invités, un peu prisonniers, qui étaient restés ici juste pour la sécurité des personnes dans la rue. Mais les Avengers s'étaient attachés aux Passeurs. Enfin pas tous.

« Les règles des Passeurs sont assez clairs, reprit la rousse.

-Un Passage d'urgence, comme celui que nous avons fait, doit durer obligatoirement six mois, c'est une mesure de sécurité, expliqua Hayden, sérieux, pour une fois.

-Cela fait déjà quatre mois que l'on est ici, plus que deux et nous partirons.

-En fait, je partirai, tu pourrais parfaitement rester, ajouta Hayden plus pour moi que pour les autres.

-Comment ça ? interrogea sa meilleure amie.

-Réfléchis renard, les fautes, c'est moi qui les ai commises alors tu n'es pas tenue comme responsable, informa Hayden.

-Quelles fautes ? questionna Natasha.

-Vous révélez notre identité, ce que nous sommes, nos pouvoirs. Les utiliser sur des civils. C'est normalement interdit dans un Passage d'urgence. »

Le silence était lourd dans la pièce.

« Et c'est quoi, ta punition ? demanda Clint en souriant.

-Retourner dans ma dimension. Y rester pendant dix ans, après je pourrais de nouveau effectuer des Passages, expliqua le jeune homme.

-Mais Tarah a quand même commis des fautes, elle n'a aucune sanction ? »

La question avait été posé par Bruce qui avait été discret jusque là.

« C'est différent, elle les a commise après moi alors ça l'exempt de punition comme la mienne. Elle a deux choix.

-Comment ça j'ai deux choix, s'offusqua la jeune fille, depuis quand ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit !

-Parce que je sais lequel tu feras. Tu peux décider de rester mais si tu restes, tu ne pourras plus jamais repartir. Ou bien, tu retournes dans ta dimension et tu es obligée d'y rester cinq ans. »

Il avait raison, rien ne la poussait à rester. Dans tous les cas, elle perdrait son meilleur ami. Cette pensée lui serra le ventre.

« Bah si vous devez partir dans deux mois, je propose de faire une fête. »

Tony souriait tandis que les autres soupiraient. Quel idiot. Ils quittèrent tous la table après avoir débarrassé. Il était bientôt onze heures, elle se rendit dans sa salle-de-bain et prit une douche rapide. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur son visage. Des yeux bleus, aucune tâche de rousseur malgré ses cheveux, des lèvres naturellement rose, elle n'était pas moche. Depuis longtemps, elle avait dépassé ce stade de l'adolescence où elle ne s'aimait pas, du haut de ses vingt-six ans, elle avait appris à accepter son corps. Elle n'allait pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle était belle, mais elle n'avait pas de problème avec son apparence. A part peut-être sa peau un peu trop blanche à son goût. Elle entreprit de démêler ses cheveux et enfila un jean et un t-shirt propre. Elle quitta sa chambre pour le salon. Les seules personnes présentent étaient Bruce et Thor. Tony était sûrement descendu dans son labo tandis que les autres étaient toujours à la salle-de-bain. La personne la plus longue pour se préparer était Clint, il pouvait passer une demi-heure sans soucis sous le jet brûlant de sa douche. Elle alla s'asseoir vers la bibliothèque et décida de dessiner un peu. Ca n'arrivait pas souvent, mais elle en avait besoin ces derniers temps. Elle dessinait son frère, sa mère, son père. Sa famille lui manquait. Elle ne savait pas si Shaun était vivant ou mort, elle essayait d'oublier ce jour horrible qui la transporta dans cette dimension. De plus en plus fréquemment, ses rêves étaient peuplé du visage de son frère, mort. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé les premiers mois malgré sa culpabilité. Mais maintenant qu'elle commençait à se sentir à sa place, ce visage pâle et ces cheveux roux ne cessait de venir la hanter.

« Tarah, ça va ? »

C'est en levant les yeux qu'elle remarqua que les objets autour d'elle avait commencé à voler. Elle chassa de son esprit les yeux bleus de son frère et répondit à Bruce que tout allait bien. Minute après minute, les canapés commençaient à se remplir. Hayden s'était installé, écouteurs sur les oreilles et livre en main, près de Thor, occupé avec son portable. Clint faisait une partie d'échec avec Bruce et Bucky était sur l'ordinateur portable de Natasha. Il avait beau venir des années quarante, il s'était habitué bien plus vite à la technologie que Steve. C'était Tarah qui lui avait appris comment utiliser un ordinateur et elle avait bien cru qu'elle allait mourir de rire le jour où elle l'avait vu chercher « comment utiliser Google ? ». Elle demandait souvent à Natasha de regarder l'historique du jeune homme et les deux rousses rigolaient à n'en plus finir devant les recherches du brun telles que « Pourquoi Hayden m'appelle Elsa ? », « Est-ce que c'est dangereux de boire du lait périmé ? Merci ». Elle sourit en imaginant ce qu'il cherchait à l'instant même.

Elle entendit alors une voix dans la pièce, les autres se tournèrent vers l'arrivante. Natasha, armée d'un arrosoir, s'occupait de ses plantes en chantonnant quelque chose. La voix de la russe était incroyable, elle avait beau fredonner la berceuse, n'importe qui aurait remarqué cette voix. Mais quiconque sauve le fou qui osait seulement en parler devant Natasha. Chez les Avengers, tout le monde savait ça, tu mentionnais les chansons, tu mourrais. C'est un fait.

Elle reprit donc le second dessin qu'elle esquissait quand elle entendit une autre voix. Bucky ne savait pas pour les chansons, et le voilà chantonnant également à voix basse la berceuse russe. Natasha lui jeta un coup d'oeil, sourit et le laissa accompagner sa voix. Brusquement, Clint se leva et quitta le salon pour aller vers les chambres. Tarah jeta un coup d'oeil intrigué à Hayden qui souriait.

 _Il y a des choses pour lesquelles il n'est absolument pas prêt, et entendre les deux plus flippantes personnes qu'il connaisse chantant un truc pour enfant fait parti de ces choses._

Elle imita le sourire de son moustique. De ce point de vue là, effectivement. Une fois sa tâche finie, Natasha rejoignit Hayden sur le canapé. Tarah en profita pour esquisser un portrait des deux. Depuis quelque temps, lorsque les Avengers étaient présents, Natasha se rapprochait d'Hayden. Même si il n'était plus effrayé à l'idée de se faire assassiner à chaque fois qu'elle était dans la pièce, cette proximité le faisait paniquer et il sursautait à tout bout de champs quand il la remarquait près de lui, ce qui ne manquait pas de la faire rire.

Tarah décida d'embêter son meilleur ami et poussa son corps contre celui de la russe. En voyant le rouge sur les joues de son ami et sa façon de bafouiller en s'excusant, elle ne put retenir un rire.

 _T'es une fille morte Tarah Scotts._

Elle le regarda, avec son regard bien spécial, celui qui le mettait au défi. Bondissant du canapé, le Passeur lui fonça dessus. Elle eut tout juste le temps de réagir et de partir en courant. S'ensuivit une course poursuite dans toutes la pièce, sous les regards, tantôt amusés, tantôt blasés, des autres. Tarah finit coincée au sol par des chatouilles alors qu'elle rigolait à n'en plus finir. C'est le moment que choisit Steve pour arriver dans la pièce, vu sa tenue, il était descendu à la salle de sport avant. Il lança un regard noir sur Tarah et alla s'installer sur le canapé, près de Bucky. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Ce qui ne l'étonnait pas du tout, d'après ce qu'Hayden lui avait dit, le super soldat pensait que Tarah n'œuvrait pas pour le bien de Bucky. Elle ne comprenait pas quelle mouche le piquait, c'était elle qui avait convaincu les autres de le sortir de sa cellule ! Enfin, elle s'en fichait bien, que Captain America l'apprécie ou pas, elle vivait ici et se chargeait de Bucky.

« On fait un jeu ? »

C'était Hayden qui avait proposé, alors c'était sûrement une mauvaise idée.

« Le même que la dernière fois ? Demanda Natasha.

-Exactement. »

Non. Pas ce jeu. Le principe était simple, Hayden lisait les pensées d'une personne et les révélait à voix hautes. Le but était de trouver de qui il avait lu l'esprit. En observant le visage des autres, elle dû se résigner. Tout le monde donnait l'impression de vouloir, elle serait forcer aussi. Après avoir appeler Clint, tout le monde était prêt à jouer. Sauf Tony qui avait refusé de quitter ses expériences.

Tarah était la meilleure pour ce jeu, tout simplement parce qu'elle savait vider son esprit en la présence d'Hayden, elle se contentait de le regarder et de répéter en continu moustique dans sa tête. Cela le frustrait et il ne pouvait pas choisir de dévoiler ses pensées à elle car elles étaient nulles.

« Commençons. »

La partie dura deux bonnes heures avant que leurs estomacs ne crient famine et ils durent aller manger. Le meilleur moment de la partie fut quand Hayden partagea les pensées de Natasha faisant mention de ses beaux yeux. Elle n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi rouge, et il avait bien été obligé de dire quelles pensées lui faisait cet effet. Au final, le jeu se retournait contre lui. En se rendant à la cuisine, Tarah poussa une nouvelle fois son meilleur ami sur la rousse. Et elle récolta à nouveau un regard noir. Comme à chaque repas, pas grand monde ne parlait, Clint ou Hayden faisait une remarque de temps à autres, Tony débarquait, prenait un sandwich, et disparaissait à nouveau. D'habitude, Hayden, Bucky et elle mangeait dans le salon, la cuisine faisait trop vide sans les super-héros. Tarah remarqua qu'un plan de table s'était installé. Elle était toujours assise à côté d'Hayden, en face de Bruce. Bucky s'installait en bout de table, entre Natasha et Hayden. Ces-derniers étaient face à face. Bruce était entre Natasha et Steve et Clint s'installait à côté de Tarah. Thor prenait la place face à Bucky et Tony, quand il déjeunait, s'installait sur le plan de travail.

Après avoir manger, Tarah décida qu'elle devait vraiment se mettre à son entraînement. Elle quitta ses amis et alla, comme d'habitude, dans le couloir des chambres. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle n'avait plus trop de problème avec le contrôle, peut-être que vivre avec des super-héros lui avait donné confiance en elle d'une certaine manière. Elle se contentait d'approfondir chaque facette de ses deux dons. Elle les mêlait, les liait, les dénouait. Elle s'amusait à sentir les picotements d'électricité dans ses doigts, les décharges qui s'en échappaient. Malgré son contrôle, il arrivait qu'une décharge lui échappe sous le coup de la surprise ou la peur. D'après Jarvis, avec assez de force et de concentration, elle serait bientôt capable de créer de l'électricité sans avoir besoin d'en attirer à elle. Malgré que le pouvoir d'un Technopatiste consistait seulement à prendre le contrôle d'objet électrique, elle lui avait trouvé une toute autre dimension, bien plus intéressante, en le liant à ses premières capacité. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas venir le nouvel arrivant.

« Tarah? »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter et une légère décharge électrique s'envola contre le mur qui en subissait beaucoup trop depuis deux mois. Elle se tourna pour faire face à Bucky. Le jeune homme avait les mains dans les poches et observait Tarah. Parfois, avec son gilet, la rousse oubliait qu'il cachait un bras métallique comme il le pouvait. Un des reste de son expérience avec Hydra.

« Ouais Bucky ?

-Désolé de te déranger..

-Aucun problème, dit-elle en souriant, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Bah, je sais qu'il reste encore deux mois, mais je voulais te remercier, débuta-t-il sans montrer une forme de malaise.

-Oh, pourquoi ?

-Tu m'as beaucoup aidé, expliqua-t-il, en deux mois t'as toujours été là pour moi. Il y avait Steve aussi, bien entendu, mais moins souvent. »

Il n'avait pas l'air mal à l'aise, alors qu'elle l'était. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des remerciements ainsi.

« De rien, je suppose, rit-elle.

-C'est sincère, ajouta le brun en souriant.

-J'en doute pas une seconde, oh, il est pas électrique je suppose ? »

Elle avait posé sa question en pointant son bras gauche. Bucky sourit en comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

« Aucune idée, annonça-t-il, t'as qu'à essayer ! »

Il avait dit ces derniers mots sur un ton de défi. Son regard était indescriptible, alors elle toucha l'épaule de fer glacée qu'il avait découvert. Elle tenta quelque chose, mais rien. Alors qu'elle allait retirer sa main en soupirant de sa défaite, il leva la sienne vers le visage de Tarah. Son bras de fer la rapprocha de lui, leurs visages n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres. Lentement, il posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille, décontenancée.

« Tarah, faut que tu viennes voir ça ! »

C'était Hayden qui venait de crier. Il venait de la ramener à la réalité. Bucky la lâcha immédiatement et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Le cerveau de Tarah était éteint et ne répondait plus. Il était passé en mode primaire, trop de questions se bousculaient. Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Comment la sensation d'un bras métallique enserrant sa taille pouvait être plaisante ? Est-ce qu'elle a répondu au baiser ? Oh non, pourquoi elle y a répondu ? Ça faisait quoi, cinq ans qu'elle avait embrassé personne. Non en fait, plus.

Son cœur battait la chamade, alors qu'elle montait les quelques marches pour rejoindre son meilleur ami. Elle remarqua que des petites décharges électriques s'échappaient de ses doigts au rythme des battements de son cœur. Elle devait vider son esprit, oublier ce baiser. Que personne ne l'apprenne. Elle devait reprendre le contrôle sur son corps qui lui hurlait d'aller retrouver Bucky. Oh mon dieu. Pourquoi ?


	8. Chapitre 7 - Baisers fuyants

Tarah sourit en regardant l'air narquois qu'affichait l'archer. Il venait de lancer les paris sur l'hypothétique relation de Natasha et Hayden. Seul ce-dernier avait entendu les spéculations de Barton et Stark, mais cela n'allégeait pas moins la vengeance. D'ailleurs, vu le changement d'expression des deux hommes, son meilleur ami devait s'en donner à cœur joie dans leur tête.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que les Avengers, en particulier Clint et Bruce, s'amusaient à faire des références sur le rapprochement du Passeur et de l'espionne, mais c'était de plus en plus souvent depuis trois jours.

Depuis le jour où... Tarah tourna son esprit ailleurs, sur la première chose qu'elle verrait. Un tableau, quel magnifique tableau ! Cela devait être la première fois qu'elle le remarquait.

Tout en déblatérant intérieurement sur ce tableau, elle quitta la pièce à grand pas et rejoint sa chambre. Trois jours qu'elle fuyait les pouvoirs d'Hayden. Trois jours qu'elle pensait à tout sauf ce baiser. Trois jours que Bucky et elle s'évitaient tant bien que mal.

Elle soupira, assise sur son lit. L'ancien soldat n'était pas venu lui parler et elle ne l'avait pas fait, ils ne s'étaient pas expliqués, ils se fuyaient. Elle espérait que les autres ne remarqueraient rien. Mais la situation n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant, elle ne pourrait pas continuer ce cirque pendant deux mois encore.

Ses pensées furent interrompus par des cris.

« Tu dois te les couper !

-Je refuse de voir qui que ce soit d'autre que mon coiffeur, rétorqua une seconde voix, masculine.

-Il est mort ! Tu comptes te les laisser pousser indéfiniment ?

-Exactement ! »

Il ne fallut pas plus de deux secondes à la rousse pour identifier la voix de Natasha et Bucky. De toute évidence, la russe tentait de faire entendre raison au soldat. Trois coups furent frapper à sa porte et Tarah s'empressa d'ouvrir. Elle fit face à Bruce qui semblait n'en plus pouvoir.

« Dix minutes que ça dure, soupira-t-il, ils ont commencé dans la cuisine pour finir dans le salon. »

Il entra dans la chambre de Tarah après qu'elle l'y ai invité.

« Natasha n'arrivera à rien, rigola la jeune fille, j'ai déjà essayé pendant que vous étiez en mission. Il est aussi têtu qu'une mule.

-J'te le fais pas dire... Tu comptes aider à préparer ou bien passer deux heures à la salle de bain ? » demanda le scientifique.

Oh c'est vrai... La soirée... Il se trouve que Tony avait finalement accompli son idée, faire une soirée pour le départ des Passeurs. Deux mois à l'avance. Parce qu'il avait cruellement besoin de mondanité. Très peu de personne étaient invitées en dehors des super-héros. Maria Hill, Pepper, Jane. Et dix autres personnes dont Tarah n'avait jamais entendu parler. Peut-être vingt personnes en fait. Elle n'avait décidément pas une grande écoute. La seule chose que cette soirée représentait pour elle, c'était la difficulté d'éviter Bucky et de cacher ses pensées à Hayden.

« Je crois que me terrer dans la salle de bain semble une option acceptable, déclara la jeune fille avec des airs de grands orateurs.

-Je vois, si madame veut bien m'excuser, enchaîna Bruce.

-Je vous en prie ! »

C'est sur un rire que Bruce abandonna Tarah. Elle s'allongea sur son lit puis attrapa son carnet de dessin sur sa table de nuit. Le dernier qu'elle avait réalisé représentait le bras de Bucky. Celui en fer. Elle se maudit une énième fois de penser au brun. Depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé, elle n'arrivait à le sortir de ses pensées qu'en présence d'Hayden. Il la hantait. Elle regarda l'heure pour constater qu'il était bientôt dix-huit heures. Les invités débarquaient à partir de dix-neuf heures, il était temps qu'elle se prépare.

Elle ne passa pas plus d'un quart d'heure à la salle de bain, malgré l'événement, Tarah n'était pas une fille coquette. Elle décida de porter une robe verte, c'était sa couleur préférée. Il restait une demi-heure avant l'arrivée des invités et elle décida qu'elle pouvait donner un dernier coup de main aux autres.

Elle quitta sa chambre et parcouru le spacieux couloir afin de rejoindre le salon. Seul Tony manquait à l'appel dans la pièce, cela n'étonna guère la rousse. Il était sûrement en train de se préparer, il était vraiment pire qu'une femme. L'arrivé de Tarah avait été discrète, jusqu'à ce que son moustique ne la remarque.

« Ouah. »

C'était la seule chose qu'il était parvenu à prononcer. Hayden n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son amie apprêtée, surtout en robe. Elle lui répondit par un sourire, mais le seul regard qui l'intéressait dans la pièce était celui de Bucky. Son sourire s'élargit en remarquant que Natasha était parvenue à ses fins, les cheveux du jeune homme n'atteignaient plus ses épaules, et la rousse se surprit à le trouver aussi attirant ainsi. Ses joues prirent une teinte rouge et elle concentra son attention sur ses chaussures. Quelles superbes ballerines ! En regardant à la dérobée la pièce, elle tomba sur l'air suspicieux d'Hayden.

 _Tu trouves Elsa craquant ?_

Oh non...

 _C'est ce que j'ai cru , à moins que tu ne préfères tes ballerines. Je te l'accorde cet argenté est magnifique !_

Il eut droit à un regard exaspéré avant qu'elle n'aille dans la cuisine où Clint disposait des minis-pizzas sur un plateau.

« On s'est faite belle Tarou ?

-M'appelle pas comme ça Barton, siffla la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi, c'est mignon pourtant, répliqua l'archer.

-Y a que... Mon frère. Seul mon frère peut m'appeler Tarou.

-Oh... Désolé. »

Et il en avait l'air. Les Avengers étaient au courant des circonstances dans lesquelles Tarah et Hayden avaient effectué un Passage. Le rousse chassa les vagues souvenirs de ce jour en clignant des yeux puis aida Barton.

« J'hésite à rejoindre l'association de Tony, lança Clint.

-Quelle association ? Demanda Tarah, perdue.

-Le front anti-Hayden, rit l'Avenger.

-Je crois que je m'y inscrirai sûrement. »

Cela faisait du bien de plaisanter avec Clint. En quelque sorte, cela la détendait de ces trois derniers jours. En fait, beaucoup de choses s'accumulaient sur les épaules trop fragiles de Tarah. Elle ne le réalisait que depuis que Bucky s'était penché sur ses lèvres. D'abord son frère, sa culpabilité grandissante, son nouveau pouvoir malgré la maîtrise dont elle faisait preuve, la tension constante entre Hayden et Tony, la peur de retourner chez elle mais l'horrible vision d'un futur sans sa famille. Elle finirait par craquer à force de devoir éviter Barnes, de ressasser la sensation de ses lèvres, son contact.

« Apporte ça au salon, s'il te plait, demanda Clint, restes-y d'ailleurs, j'ai fini ! »

Elle lui adressa un sourire avant d'acquiescer et de rejoindre les autres. Bruce débattait avec Jarvis pour l'obliger à passer certaines chansons, Natasha préparait quelques cocktails d'avance, Hayden fumait, assis sur ce qui s'apparentait à un balcon, ou plus une terrasse, Thor débattait sur la technologie avec Steve et Bucky. Tony était toujours aux abonnés absent. Tarah alla déposer le plateau de gougère sur la table basse, tout en évitant soigneusement le regard d'un certain brun.

Elle fila s'asseoir au bar. Curieusement, elle se mit à penser à Natasha et Hayden. Cette dernière se montrait entreprenante ce qui ne manquait pas de perturber le meilleur ami de Tarah. Son moustique.

A bien des égards, Natasha lui ressemblait. Physiquement surtout, bien que la russe était plus svelte que la Passeuse. Elle était beaucoup plus indépendante, solitaire, malgré son amitié avec ses coéquipiers. Tarah savait que c'est ce qu'aimait Hayden, ce côté froid et mystérieux. Un côté qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Durant un temps, elle avait ressenti plus que de l'amitié pour son camarade, mais cela lui était passé. Elle avait, avec le temps, réalisé que son amour pour Hayden était fraternel. Elle ferait tout pour le protéger, mais aussi pour lui permettre d'être heureux. Et, malgré leur départ proche, Hayden pourrait être heureux deux mois avec Natasha. Enfin, Tarah l'espérait.

Ses tergiversions furent interrompus par le premier invité, rapidement suivi par les autres. Elle fut vite perdue dans la masse de personne et se retrouva seule, debout au milieu de la pièce.

Quelqu'un la bouscula et elle fit volte-face, prête à s'excuser.

« Je suis désolé je- »

Le brun stoppa sa phrase.

« Pas de problème Bucky. »

Elle s'éloigna de lui aussi vite que possible. Elle souriait aux gens qui lui souriaient et échangeait deux-trois mots avec les personnes qui l'interrompaient. Elle n'aperçut pas le regard suspicieux de son meilleur ami. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas entre les deux. Tous les Avengers le sentaient.

Tarah avait presque atteint son but -le couloir des chambres- quand quelqu'un la retint.

« Une danse ? »

Elle fit face au sourire doux de Bruce et ne put refuser l'invitation. Il la ramena sur la piste et déposa sa main droite sur sa hanche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu tentais de fuir ? Débuta-t-il.

-Oh rien, je me sentais juste un peu mal, mentit-elle.

-Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnais, commença le scientifique, tu mens très mal. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'avait jamais su mentir.

« Ecoute, j'ai bien remarqué que depuis trois jours...

-Je vais bien, Bruce, vraiment ! Tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

-Ton comportement est différent. Très légèrement, mais différent. »

Comment avait-il pu, en seulement quatre mois, voir moins vu toutes ses absences, réussir à la cerner aussi bien ? Mais, après tout, c'était de lui dont elle était le plus proche. Après Hayden et Bucky en fait.

« Je vois que tu choisis la voix du silence, sourit Bruce, saches juste que Bucky est bien. »

Le prénom eut l'effet escompté. Elle releva les yeux sur le visage de son ami en rougissant légèrement, prête à lui demander ce que l'ancien sergent venait faire dans l'histoire. Tarah réalisa qu'elle s'était trahie en voyant le sourire de son partenaire s'élargir.

« Tu as le droit à un peu de bonheur, et si tu le trouves avec James, alors fonce. »

Il l'avait lâché sur cette phrase et c'était éloigné après un clin d'oeil. Heureusement que la salle était pleine, elle se voyait mal dissimuler la conversation tournant en boucle dans sa tête à Hayden. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf ça. Était-elle transparente à ce point ? Non, sinon Hayden lui aurait déjà parlé... Puis elle prit conscience qu'Hayden se basait sur les pensées qu'il lisait. Il ne faisait presque pas attention aux signes physique. C'était bien un de ses défauts. Bruce analysait tout et les signes de malaise entre Tarah et Bucky ne manquaient pas. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de signe d'attirance refoulée. Oh non, sûrement pas. Tarah s'en persuada.

La soirée arrivait à son terme, bien que la salle ne soit plus autant remplie, il restait du monde. Pourtant, elle ne cessait de croiser le regard de Bruce, un regard amical et encourageant. Les regards fuyants de Bucky. Puis celui d'Hayden, confus et suspicieux.

 _Ouais, suspicieux c'est le mot. Faudra vraiment que tu m'expliques pourquoi Elsa est jaloux de Banner._

Cette révélation eut pour effet de la faire rougir. Mais si Bucky était jaloux... Elle devait sortir de la pièce, tout de suite. Ses pensées étaient encore sur écoute. Elle regarda le soldat plus loin et détourna les yeux quand celui-ci lui lança un coup d'oeil. Elle s'enfuit aussi calmement que possible jusque dans le couloir des chambres. Elle pénétra dans la salle de bain commune, une simple douche, des toilettes et un lavabo. Elle posa ses mains sur ce-dernier, tête baissée. Elle ne voulait pas voir son reflet. Elle savait déjà à quoi s'attendre. Un peu de mascara coulé à cause de la chaleur, sa coiffure un peu en pagaille à cause de la danse. Ses joues rougies par les événements. Elle alluma le robinet afin de se rafraîchir la figure, mais une personne pénétra dans la pièce à ce moment. Elle leva les yeux et le miroir réfléchit Bucky. Il semblait... Gêné. Le cœur de Tarah commença à s'affoler. Elle ne voulait pas se retourner et lui faire face. Le regarder dans ce miroir rendait les choses... Moins réelles.

« Tarah, je... »

Il essayait de lui dire quelque chose mais son cerveau n'enregistrait pas les paroles. Aucune information ne parvenait jusque dans sa tête hormis le fait que le brun s'avançait lentement vers elle.

« Et... Tu m'écoutes ? »

Il était confus. Il fallut quelques secondes à Tarah pour se reprendre.

« Ouais, ouais pardon... Je, on aurait dû... Enfin peut-être, bafouilla-t-elle.

-Parler. Ouais, je sais, désolé c'était trop bizarre...

-Pourquoi ? »

Elle se surprenait d'aller droit au but. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Mais il fallait qu'elle sache. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait embrassé ?

« Je... Je sais pas... Enfin si, dit-il en se reprenant, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni depuis combien de temps. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je t'apprécie énormément.

-Je t'adore aussi Bucky, murmura Tarah plus pour elle que pour son interlocuteur.

-Et tu m'attires. Tu m'attires beaucoup. »

Cette fois, leurs regards ne se fuyaient plus. Elle était figée sur place, elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette révélation. La seule chose qu'elle parvint à faire fut de réduire l'espace entre eux et l'embrasser. Cette fois, il n'avait rein de chaste ou d'écourter. Les mains de Tarah se perdaient dans les cheveux de Bucky tandis qu'il la tenait et la collait contre son torse. Leurs langues se cherchaient et dansaient. Ils en voulaient toujours plus. Tarah n'avait jamais ressenti pareil chaleur en elle.

« Bucky t'es là ? »

Steve fit irruption dans la salle de bain. Tarah s'était vivement éloigné du brun et avait repris sa position du début. Bucky s'était adossé au mur.

« Ouais, euh, je... Je passais voir si Tarah allait bien, assura le jeune homme.

-Ah, les autres nous attendent. »

Bucky suivit son meilleur ami avant de jeter un dernier regard brûlant à la rousse. Steve n'avait rien vu, mais il se doutait que ce que son meilleur ami lui avait dit n'était qu'un mensonge. Durant quelques courtes secondes, elle haït le Captain d'avoir interrompu ce baiser. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser, elle ne le regrettait pas. Elle en redemandait. Elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose, pouvoir de nouveau goûter aux lèvres douces de Bucky. Elle tenta de se calmer et se lança à la suite des deux jeunes hommes, tout en essayant d'oublier le fait que le blond les avait dérangé. Elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses pensées, les images, ou plutôt les sensations, du baiser ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans sa tête.

En arrivant dans le grand salon, elle découvrit que les invités étaient presque tous partis, il ne restait que les proches. Elle alla s'asseoir en face d'Hayden, sur un canapé. Bucky décida de s'installer à côté d'elle. Il effleura sa main en s'asseyant et l'envie de reprendre le baiser là où il s'était arrêté la reprit.

« QUOI ?! Comment ça t'as embrassé Elsa ? Sérieusement ! » S'écria Hayden.

Il écopa deux regards noirs et neuf autres surpris.

« Oh merde, je l'ai crié à voix haute, reprit-il devant le regard de sa meilleure amie, je... C'était censé être dans ta tête, mais la surprise tu compr- ok je vais me cacher.

-Attendez, j'ai bien compris ce que j'ai cru comprendre ? Demanda Clint, Tarah et Barnes ? »

Les principaux intéressés baissèrent les yeux, l'un rougissant et l'autre souriant.

« Nan, c'est une blague, enchaîna Tony en espérant une réponse positive, oh purée c'est pas une blague. »

Et c'est avec un soupir qu'il tendit un billet de dix dollars à Clint, plus que ravi.

« Tarah ? »

La jeune fille tourna son regard vers Bruce, son regard en disait bienveillant la poussa à sourire et à lancer un petit oui dans la pièce.

« Barnes, réagis où tu vas souffrir. »

Natasha avait beau proférer des menaces, son regard était tout sauf méchant et elle cachait assez mal un sourire. Alors, pour toute réponse, Bucky serra la main de Tarah et la regarda comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse de l'univers. Il déposa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres, un troisième qui n'avait rien à voir avec les deux autres. Le premier à ne pas être écourté. Le genre de baiser où l'on a l'impression que la Terre s'est arrêtée de tourner, où tout ce qui importe c'est de savoir l'autre avec soi. C'était fort et doux. Alors quand Bucky rompit le contact, Tarah se contenta de lui sourire et de l'embrasser à nouveau.


	9. Chapitre 8 - Choix

Le dernier étage de la tour des Avengers était plutôt calme en ce jour. Les neufs amis étaient installés confortablement dans le salon de la tour Stark, silencieux. L'écran de la télé diffusait les images d'un film de science-fiction. Chacun avait sa place attitrée pour les moments télés. Tony occupait à lui tout seul un sofa, allongé, avec son propre bol de pop-corn. Sur le seul fauteuil se trouvait Bruce, somnolant presque tout le temps. Face à la télé, Natasha, Steve et Thor se partageaient le grand canapé. La rousse repliait ses jambes et s'accoudait sur un bord. Au milieu, Steve tenait leur bol de pop-corn qui était rapidement englouti par Thor, les coudes sur ses genoux, toujours fasciné par le film. Clint était assis par terre, juste sous Natasha, et il posait sa tête sur les coussins du canapé. Enfin, Tarah et Bucky monopolisaient le dernier sofa, la jeune fille allongée sur le brun. Comme si s'était un truc de meilleurs amis, Hayden était lui aussi par terre, au pieds de la rousse. Le moustique et Oeil-de-Faucon faisaient des réflexions à chaque action du film. Ce qui leur valait des coups de pieds pour l'un, et des claques pour l'autre. Tony donnait son avis sur chaque femme qui passait plus de trois secondes à l'écran et concluait ses monologues par des anecdotes sur l'actrice.

Même si ces moments étaient banals, ils allaient fortement manquer à Tarah.

 _A moi aussi. Katniss aussi va me manquer._

Elle sourit légèrement, tentant d'oublier que le lendemain, cela ferait six mois jours pour jours qu'Hayden et elle avait débarqué dans cette dimension. Qu'ils devraient la quitter.

 _Donc, tu comptes partir après tout ?_

Son meilleur ami avait quitté l'écran des yeux et la regardait sérieusement. Elle savait ce qu'il en pensait.

 _Et tu t'en fous. Tu comptes quitter Elsa pour ta famille, tes parents qui t'ont abandonné._

Elle lui donna un coup de pieds et tenta de se concentrer sur le film. Elle n'avait pas encore décidé à vrai dire. Elle hésitait beaucoup. Bucky resserra sa prise sur elle, elle était dans ses bras, collée contre son torse. Elle sut qu'Hayden l'avait sans doute contacté par la pensée. Lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait son choix.

En deux mois, personne n'avait évoqué le sujet. Tout le monde savait pour leur départ imminent, mais personne n'avait demandé à Tarah si elle allait partir ou rester.

 _Ils ont des avis partagés, Bruce, Clint et Tony pensent que tu vas partir, enfin Tony espère surtout. Steve, Natasha et Thor sont pour que tu restes. Enfin Steve est mitigé. Si tu pars, tu abandonneras Bucky ce qui l'énerve et si tu restes, tu resteras avec Bucky ce qui l'énerve aussi. Crois-moi, je fais des efforts pour le comprendre..._

Elle étouffa un rire. Le super soldat était effectivement dur à cerner. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour accepter la relation de son meilleur ami et la rousse, et même si Tarah savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas, Steve se montrait désormais plus favorable à leur couple.

Cela ne l'étonnait pas que Clint et Bruce soient certains qu'elle s'en irait. Ils étaient les deux seuls au courant pour Shaun.

 _Je suis au courant aussi, mais je veux que tu restes._

Le Télépathe la regardait très sérieusement. Elle savait précisément pourquoi il voulait la voir rester.

 _Oui, ici, t'as des amis. Je vais devoir rentrer chez moi et si tu rentres également, t'auras plus personne. Si, ta famille, mais me fait pas croire que tes parents seront comme avant, comme quand t'étais gamine. Tu le sais très bien. Et puis, ici, t'as Bucky. Je t'ai jamais vu aussi vivante que depuis qu'on vit là, que tu le connais. Je veux ton bien, et je sais qu'il est ici, renard._

Il avait raison, pour tout. Mais elle aussi avait fait sa liste de pour et de contre. Cette dimension, ce n'était pas son monde, ce n'était pas sa vie. Elle n'avait pas de famille, elle n'avait plus son frère. En plus, vivre ici était dangereux. Elle ne pourrait pas rester indéfiniment à la tour des Avengers. Tony la mettra dehors à l'instant où Bucky s'en ira où les Avengers rentreront chez eux. La seule chose qui pouvait la pousser à rester dans cette dimension était Bucky.

Ici, elle avait des amis, un amant, un lieu de vie correct, mais cela ne durerait pas. Chez elle, elle avait sa maison, son frère, quelqu'un qui ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

Mais une chose lui manquerait dans les deux cas. Elle n'aurait plus Hayden.

 _Tu deviens sentimentale renard ?_

Il arborait à nouveau son sourire en coin. Elle avait toujours été sentimentale.

 _Sauf avec moi, je ne le mérite pas c'est ça ? Sale rousse._

Tu veux que je le répète à Nat' ?

 _Non ! Désolé! Les rousses c'est bien !_

Tarah sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle était la seule à savoir pour eux. C'était l'espionne qui avait voulu que leur relation reste secrète. Il fallait que le monde continue à croire qu'elle était incapable de sentiments comme disait le moustique. Une relation vouée à l'échec à cause de l'obligation d'Hayden. Sa punition aurait dit Clint.

« Bon, je vais déranger, dit Steve en coupant le film, mais ça fait approximativement dix minutes que Tarah rigole, sourit, limite pleure, toute seule.

-Eh j'ai pas pleuré ! Se défendit la rousse.

-Une expression de grande tristesse était peinte sur ton doux visage, déclama Tony.

-C'est sa tête de tous les jours, débuta Clint, en même temps quand ton meilleur ami c'est Hayden je peux comprendre. »

Faisant preuve de la plus grande maturité, le-dit meilleur ami tira la langue à son archer favori.

« Revenons-en au fait, reprit Steve, quelle était la nature de votre discussion ? »

 _Cher Captain, lorsque je décide de parler mentalement à mon cher renard, cela veut dire que la nature de la conversation est confidentielle. Vous comprenez ce mot au moins ?_

Hayden avait envoyé le message à tous les Avengers et Steve le fusillait du regard. Tarah décida de reprendre les choses en main avant qu'il n'y ai un meurtre. Elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à enterrer son meilleur ami.

« On parlait de notre départ. »

La tension retomba.

« Oh, je vois, répondit plus calmement Rogers. »

Il relança le film en laissant chacun avec ses pensées, qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir crut-elle bon de penser avant de recevoir un monologue intérieur d'Hayden. Tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant, c'était Bucky. Être dans ses bras, sentir la chaleur de son corps, écouter les battements de son cœur et se laisser bercer par sa respiration. Se sentir bien une dernière fois.

« Il faudrait peut-être en parler, de votre départ. »

Bravo, voilà, c'était encore une fois Steve qui plombait l'ambiance du repas. Tous savaient que ce serait le dernier d'Hayden et peut-être de Tarah. Et il fallait que le Captain gâche tout.

« Bah moi, c'est à cent pour cent sûr que je vous quitte, annonça Hayden solennellement, ne faîte pas cette tête mes amis ! Je sais que je vous manquerai !

-Faite le taire, marmonna Tony.

-Et toi ? Demanda Thor en regardant Tarah.

-Je... Je ne me suis pas trop décidé...

-Reste, s'exclama Clint.

-Pars, cria Tony en simultané.

-Hum...

-Oups, j'ai pensé trop fort, » s'excusa le milliardaire.

Le regard de Bucky sur elle l'empêchait de parler. Elle n'avait pas pu leur avouer que sa décision était prise.

« Depuis quand ? Lança Hayden, désolé la surprise m'empêche d'utiliser mes pouvoirs. »

Même si c'était sûrement vrai, il n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout. Sale moustique.

« Tout à l'heure, répondit-elle.

-On peut savoir de quoi il retourne ? Interrogea Natasha.

-Madame a pris sa décision et je n'étais même pas au courant, révéla Hayden.

-Et en plus elle nous ment, s'offusqua Bruce en souriant.

-Pars, pars, pars, chuchotait Tony en croisant les doigts.

-Alors ? Crache le morceau ! »

Elle fixait Natasha qui venait de parler. Elle inspira un grand coup et tourna ses yeux vers Bucky.

« Je pars. »

Le brun mit quelques secondes à comprendre avant de se lever et quitter la cuisine sans un mot, visiblement énervé.

« Bravo, en plus de perdre la Renarde, on va devoir gérer Mister Freeze. »

La réplique de Clint n'avait pas fait rire, sauf Tony qui sautillait de joie. Définitivement, le playboy ne l'aimait pas. Son regard allait de la porte à son assiette presque pleine. Les spaghettis bolognaises attendraient, tout ce qui compte c'est Bucky.

Sans laisser le temps à ses amis de lui demander pourquoi elle les quitte, elle bondit de sa chaise et s'en alla à la poursuite du brun. Elle le trouva dans sa chambre, assis sur le lit. Il était visiblement en train d'essayer de maîtriser sa colère. Ou sa tristesse.

« Pourquoi, demanda-t-il fermement, pourquoi tu décides de me quitter ?

-Je... Bucky c'est pas aussi simple...

-Vraiment ? T'en es sûre ? »

Il s'était tourné vers elle et Tarah ne put savoir si c'était des larmes de rage ou de souffrance qui perlaient au coin des yeux du soldat. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés, les yeux rivés sur le mur en face d'elle.

« Je rentre pour mon frère, murmura-t-elle en retenant les tremblements de sa voix.

-Tu m'as jamais parlé de lui, constata Bucky.

-Parce qu'il est... Il est... »

Prononcer ces mots était difficile, Bucky sentit que ce sujet la bouleversait, il posa sa main sur la cuisse de Tarah.

« Le jour où tout a commencé, débuta Tarah avec le plus de courage possible, celui où Hayden et moi avons atterris ici, j'étais avec mon petit frère Shaun. Nos parents rentraient de voyage et nous voulions leur offrir quelque chose. On est sorti tous les trois, dans une petite bijouterie. Nous avons été témoins d'un braquage et...

-Respire, souffla son amant.

-Ca a mal tourné... »

Sa voix s'était brisée après ces mots. En parler, à voix haute, c'était différent de toutes ces conversations mentales avec Hayden. C'était différent d'exprimer ses doutes qui jusque là n'avait été que des pensées. D'une certaine manière, c'était plus réel. Même si les Avengers étaient au courant, ce n'était pas elle qui leur en avait parler. Elle sentait que Bucky était encore énervé, il tentait de la réconforter sans pour autant la prendre dans ses bras comme il l'aurait fait. Elle devait expliquer la suite et ne pas rester sur ces quatre mots presque insignifiants.

« Mon frère, Shaun, a tenté de les stopper, il s'est battu, expliqua-t-elle en laissant couler une larme, je paniquais tellement, je ne me rappelle pas de tous les détails... Mais je me souviens, du flingue, pointé sur mon frère, ou sur moi, peut-être les deux... Et, j'étais à terre, Hayden me touchait, j'ai vu le visage de mon frère, ensanglanté. Au moment où je réalisai un Passage... La dernière chose que j'ai entendu fut un coup de feu. »

Un sillon de larmes s'était formé sur chaque joue. Elle ne voulait pas regarder Bucky. Peut-être ne comprenait-il pas toute sa détresse. Pourquoi cet événement la poussait à rentrer.

« Je suis coupable de ça ! Cria-t-elle presque en pleurant, je ne sais pas si il est encore en vie ! J'ai fui, j'ai fui alors que j'aurais dû tenter... J'aurais pu le.. Le sauver, le faire passer avec moi ! J'aurais dû ! Mes parents doivent me haïr, et s'il est mort ! Si il était mort ce jour là !

-Chhh.. Et Tarah ! Calme toi ! »

Le brun tentait de la raisonner. Il comprenait la situation, il comprenait le choix de la rousse. Même s'il ne l'approuvait pas.

Des larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues, elle était silencieuse. Elle remarqua qu'elle était allongée sur le lit, protégée par les bras de Bucky qui la serrait tout en caressant ses cheveux. Il lui murmurait que tout irait bien, qu'il était là pour elle. Elle profita de l'instant, un instant qui ne pourrait plus jamais se reproduire.

« Tu comprends ? Chuchota Tarah.

-Oui. »

Il avait arrêté de jouer avec les boucles rousses et avait plongé son regard dans celui de Tarah. Elle se contentait de mémoriser chaque trait de son visage, chaque petit détail qu'elle oublierait avec le temps.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je parte, reprit la jeune fille, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Ce qui est arrivé à mon frère.

-C'est normal...

-J'aurais pu rester, mais si je l'avais fait, je n'aurais jamais pu partir à nouveau, expliqua-t-elle, en décidant de rentrer, je suis obligée de rester dans ma dimension durant cinq ans, passé ce délai...

-Tu pourras revenir. Mais beaucoup de choses changent en cinq ans, répondit Bucky.

-Je sais... Mais c'est le seul choix qui m'aille.

-Je ne l'approuve pas...

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné, dit-elle en souriant, mais profitons du moment d'accord ?

-D'accord, on rejoint les autres ?

-Je préfère rester avec toi... »

Il hocha la tête et lui sourit. Ce sourire qui la faisait craquer. Il effaça les sillons humides sur les joues de Tarah et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Un baiser doux qui s'intensifia rapidement. C'était leur dernière nuit, ils le savaient, et cela se ressentit.

« Debout, marmotte ! »

Les yeux de la jeune fille papillonnèrent avant de se poser sur le visage de Bucky. Il lui souriait, une main perdue dans les cheveux roux et celle de fer frôlant la joue de Tarah. Elle adorait ce contact, il était froid, presque glacial, mais tellement réconfortant en même temps. Elle lui tourna le dos tout en grognant. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge et elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait plus qu'une heure.

« Bucky, t'as vu-

-Je sais. Profite une dernière fois de ce réveil. »

Elle ne se fit pas prier et se blottit contre le torse nu de Bucky. Elle aurait pu rester comme ça pour toujours. Mais cela ne dura que cinq minutes avant que le brun ne la pousse dans la douche. Pour une fois, elle y passa plus de temps que d'habitude. Elle voulait oublier qu'elle partait, qu'Hayden la quittait. Elle voulait retarder le moment de faire ses adieux. De nouveau, ce fut Bucky qui dut la sortir de la cabine de douche et la forcer à s'habiller.

Elle était prête et quitta la chambre. Un dernier quart d'heure et tout serait fini. Un quart d'heure d'au revoir. En arrivant dans le salon, la première chose qu'elle vit fut une banderole -signée par Tony- leur souhaitant un joyeux départ. Le surnommé Iron Man n'était pas présent, sûrement trop occupé dans son laboratoire. Sur un sofa, Natasha et Hayden étaient assis côte à côte, et même si ils étaient discret, Tarah vit qu'ils se tenaient la main.

« Bien le bonjour Tarah, salua Clint en passant devant elle.

-Salut Clint.

-Je suis invisible, demanda Bucky.

-Non, mais on aimerait, » le charria l'archer.

Tarah sourit, elle tentait d'apprécier le moment mais elle n'y arrivait pas. D'ici cinq minutes, il faudrait qu'elle soit prête à accomplir un Passage.

 _C'est angoissant hein._

Elle regarda son meilleur ami, il tentait de sourire mais elle comprit. Alors elle lâcha la main de fer de Bucky pour courir dans les bras d'Hayden. Elle s'en fichait des autres. Elle allait le perdre. La seule personne qui avait été là toutes ces années. Elle ne pleurait pas mais le serrait contre elle.

« Ca va aller renard, tu sais dix ans c'est pas long, dit-il d'un ton léger.

-Un moustique ça vit pas dix ans, rajouta-t-elle en tentant de rire.

-Je t'aime Tarah, murmura-t-il à son oreille, t'es ma meilleure amie, ma sœur.

-On devient émotionnel, plaisanta-t-elle en retenant ses larmes.

-Toujours pour toi sale renard. »

Ils se relâchèrent enfin, quelques larmes avaient échappé à Tarah. Elle se tourna vers Bruce et s'avança vers lui.

« Merci, pour tout, lui dit-elle.

-C'est à ça que serve les amis. »

Il la prit dans ses bras quelques secondes avant de la laisser aller.

« J'ai le droit à un câlin ? Interrogea Clint.

-Viens là idiot. »

Alors qu'il était dans ses bras, la rousse électrisa ses doigts et les déposa dans le dos de Katniss comme le nommait Hayden.

« Tu pouvais pas t'en empêcher ! »

Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Elle étreignit Natasha puis serra la main de Thor et de Steve. Elle ne faisait pas attention à quelles sortes d'adieu Hayden offrait mais elle s'en fichait. Elle faisait face à Bucky. Elle le serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait avant de l'embrasser. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter.

« Tarah... »

Elle tourna son regard vers Hayden. Il lui indiqua l'horloge qui affichait l'heure. Il était temps. Elle abandonna les bras de Bucky et alla se placer à côté d'Hayden.

« A dans dix ans renard.

-Je t'aime aussi moustique. »

Elle se concentra et visionna son appartement, sa dimension, toute sa vie, chaque détail appartenant à sa dimension. Elle sentait que le Passage était ouvert, elle n'avait plus que quelques secondes avant de l'emprunter. Elle détourna son regard vers Bucky, une dernière fois.

Elle reteint ses larmes, regarda son meilleur ami faire de même, et passa.

Aucune sensation ne vous prévenait quand vous faisiez un Passage. Pas de mal de ventre, de tête, aucune sensation nauséeuse. Rien. Mais pourtant, Tarah ressentit une chose en ouvrant les yeux. Le vide. Elle était dans son appartement, inchangé. Tout était à sa place. Un paquet de cigarette rouge entamé était posé sur la table de la cuisine. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Elle était rentrée et pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas chez elle.

 _ **Bonjour tout le monde ! C'était le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. M'en voulez pas, me tuez pas. S'il vous plaît. Un épilogue sera publié d'ici la fin de la semaine ! J'aimerai remercier toutes les personnes qui ont suivi l'histoire, les lecteurs fantômes autant que les revieweurs! Merci à vous ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé suivre Tarah et Hayden dans cette aventure (j'ai adoré l'écrire) ! Ce n'était pas une fanfic très très sérieuse alors j'espère que vous aurez ri un peu en la lisant ! A bientôt pour l'épilogue !**_


	10. Epilogue

« Bonne vacances à tous. »

Tarah sourit à sa classe et ouvrit la porte de la salle en laissant ses élèves s'en aller. Certains se précipitaient dehors sans rien lui dire tandis que d'autres traînaient un peu, prenant le temps de lui souhaiter de bonne fêtes également. Une fois la salle vide, Tarah jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce et nettoya les dernières tâches de peintures oubliées par sa classe de quatrième.

Lorsqu'elle quitta le collège, il était presque seize heures trente. Devant, des petits groupes d'élèves discutaient entre amis, se souhaitaient de bonne vacances et lançaient des « à l'année prochaine ! » en riant. Tarah attrapa le bonnet dans son sac et couvrit sa chevelure rousse.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle enseignait les arts plastiques dans ce petit collège de New-York. Elle aimait beaucoup son travail et les élèves semblaient l'apprécier et adorait les sujets qu'elle leur donnait. Elle s'installa au volant de sa voiture et démarra pour rejoindre sa maison. New-York n'était pas encore sous la neige, mais le froid du mois de décembre était au rendez-vous. Les décorations des fêtes de fins d'année illuminaient les rues. Tarah n'était qu'à un quart d'heure de route de son lieu de travail et elle arriva rapidement dans la rue où elle vivait. Elle se gara face à sa maison et se dépêcha d'entrer. Elle retira son manteau et son bonnet puis posa son trousseau de clés dans le bol prévu à cet effet. Elle quitta le corridor pour rejoindre le salon.

« Chérie ? Cria une voix depuis la cuisine.

-C'est moi ! »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine et y découvrit son conjoint. Les cheveux bruns, mi-longs, une peau blanche et un regard sombre, Ethan était en pleine préparation de cookies.

« Ta journée s'est bien passée ? Demanda-t-il en déposant un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

-Géniale, commença-t-elle, en plus je suis en vacances donc c'est encore mieux.

-Certains n'ont pas cette chance, » répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Ethan travaillait dans un lycée de New-York, c'était un professeur de mathématiques, mais il n'était jamais vraiment en vacances, surtout avec la pile de devoirs à corriger qu'elle devinait sur son bureau. Elle abandonna celui qui, d'abord une amourette d'adolescente, était devenu son conjoint. Peut-être même bientôt son mari. Elle avait gardé secret ses pouvoirs, son don durant deux ans de relation. Puis il avait commencé à poser des questions sur certaines choses et elle lui avait tout révélé. Cela avait été une période difficile pour le couple, mais c'était il y plus d'un an désormais. Et cela en faisait cinq qu'elle était revenue.

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée dans sa dimension, Tarah avait passé une semaine à ressasser les six plus beaux mois de sa vie avant de se reprendre en main. Hayden lui manquait, mais elle devait faire sa vie. Elle avait cherché à contacter ses parents mais ils ne lui avaient jamais répondu. La jeune fille avait dû faire des recherches sur ce braquage, cela n'avait pas été dur, deux morts et un blessé grave. Un blessé grave... Après avoir contacté l'hôpital qui s'était occupé de ce fameux blessé, elle s'était -honteusement- sentie mieux. Shaun n'avait été que blessé. Elle n'avait même pas tenté de le joindre. Hayden avait cruellement raison, ses parents ne voulaient plus jamais entendre parler d'elle et son frère aussi, sans aucun doute.

Tarah avait donc entreprit des études d'arts puis s'était lancée dans l'enseignement. Cela avait été très simple pour elle, en trois ans tout était bouclé. Elle avait revu Ethan en se lançant dans l'enseignement et les deux s'étaient rapidement mis ensemble.

Pourtant, pas un jour ne passait sans qu'elle ne pense à Bucky. Elle avait beaucoup de raisons pour penser à lui, mais lorsque Tarah avait récupéré sa capacité à faire un Passage, elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à lui rendre visite. Elle n'avait pu se résoudre à rendre visite à personne. Ni Hayden, ni Bucky. Quelque chose l'en empêchait.

Elle sourit tristement en se rappelant de l'époque où, sur ces pensées, une voix masculine se serait infiltrée dans sa tête, lui aurait fait quelques remarques ironiques et où ses yeux se seraient posés sur un sourire en coin. Elle ne pleurait plus, elle avait une famille à elle aujourd'hui.

Installée sur le canapé avec son vieux carnet de croquis, elle observait les dessins. C'était toujours ainsi à la période de Noël, elle devenait nostalgique.

Elle tournait les pages, observant le portrait inachevé de Bruce en train de lire, celui coloré de Natasha s'entraînant, le croquis du salon et le dessin des Avengers en train de regarder un film. Il y avait après une suite de portrait, chacun des occupants de la tour était représenté. Bruce, cette fois ci le portrait était fini, Clint, debout devant les fourneaux, Tony, discutant avec Steve, Natasha à nouveau, perdue dans ses pensées, Thor essayant de comprendre le fonctionnement d'un téléphone portable. Puis Hayden, et Bucky. Leurs portraits étaient nombreux. Elle sourit en observant le visage si familier de son meilleur ami qui n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Etait-il toujours en vie ? Sa dimension était dangereuse et plus d'une fois, Tarah s'était réveillée en sueur après avoir rêvé de sa mort.

Elle fut tiré de ses pensées par un claquement de porte et elle posa son ancien carnet sur la table basse.

« Maman, maman ! »

Un petit garçon sauta dans ses bras.

« La maîtresse a dit que c'est Noël ! Alors on va pas à l'école ! »

Elle embrassa le front de son fils avant de lui répondre positivement.

« C'est Ethan qui est venu te chercher ? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Oui ! Tu viens jouer avec moi ! S'te plaît ! »

Elle ne put qu'accepter et suivit la tête brune dans sa chambre. Son corps était là mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Son fils était la raison pour laquelle elle ne pourrait jamais oublier Bucky. Elle aimait Ethan, il ne fallait pas penser le contraire, mais la vue du regard bleu de son fils lui rappeler chaque jour son amour perdu. Le petit garçon était le portrait craché de Bucky. De sa mère, il ne tenait que des tâches de rousseurs et le nez.

Son fils était la raison qui la poussait à rester dans cette dimension. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit et elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas hérité de son don. Pendant un moment, elle avait hésité à retourner dans la dimension des Avengers, juste pour que Bucky sache qu'il avait un fils. Mais elle avait laissé l'idée de côté. Elle aimait Ethan et ne pouvait pas s'enfuir comme ça, même en emmenant son fils.

Lorsqu'il aurait dix ans, elle lui expliquerait comme elle le pourrait. Et ce sera à lui de choisir si il veut rencontrer son père ou non. Elle s'était fixé l'âge de dix ans car ce sera à ce moment qu'Hayden reviendrait, elle l'espérait. En attendant, elle aspirait à cette vie simple et sans soucis, une vie normale.

« Maman ? »

Elle plongea ses yeux dans le regard doux du petit garçon. Elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées un peu trop longtemps.

« Pardon mon cœur, je pensais, dit-elle en souriant.

-Tu pensais à quoi ?

-C'est un secret, le taquina sa mère.

-Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, parque que, c'est comme ça !

-Pourquoi c'est comme ça ? Répéta le petit brun.

-Je pensais à des amis, révéla-t-elle.

-Quels amis ? Demanda encore son fils.

-Des vieux amis que je n'ai pas vu depuis très longtemps, stop les questions, coupa-t-elle en le voyant prendre son souffle.

-D'accord.

-Les cookies sont prêts ! Cria Ethan.

-Cool le goûter ! »

Son fils se leva en un bond et courut jusqu'à la cuisine, suivi de près par sa mère. Il était déjà assis à table, dévorant son deuxième cookies. Le sourire de Tarah s'étendit jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« Bon appétit, Hayden. »

 _ **Voilà, c'est définitivement le dernier chapitre, j'espère que cette fin vous aura plus ! A bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire ;)**_


End file.
